I Don't Care
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: Nina and Fabian are finally together. But will Fabian's strict father make them spilt up? Read and review please. Rated T because of language later in the story and pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my very first story so I know it won't be as good as some that I have already read, but I would appreciate if you could tell me what I have done well and what I need to work on. And remember I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF HOA EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT! But I wish I did.**

_**Nina POV**_

I woke up early this morning. I have never felt happier. The mystery is solved, Rufus is out of our hair, Joy is safe, but most importantly Fabian and I were finally together. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth and put on a little make-up before going downstairs. I didn't feel like changing out of my pajamas since it was Saturday. When I reached downstairs I could smell bacon and waffles. YUM! When I went into the kitchen I saw no other than Fabian, my amazing and perfectly perfect boyfriend, cooking. I don't know why but Fabian in an apron just made my heart skip a beat. I walked up behind him to scare him when all of a sudden he turns around and kisses me full on the lips.

"Morning beautiful," he said in his absolutely adorable British accent.

"Morning," I said dreamily. Oh man, I sounded like a complete dork. Fabian was laughing and I was turning all red in the face.

"What?" I asked confused and embarrassed.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how cute you are when you're embarrassed," Fabian said while snaking his arms around my waist pulling me in closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck taking in his forest sent. Fabian loves to rock climb, mountain bike and hike so the forest was his natural smell, which I fell in love with since day one. I stared in his beautiful blue eyes. I would always get lost in his eyes; they were a mystery that I never wanted to solve.

"Excuse me," I heard a female voice that sounded annoyed.

"Oh, uh. Hey Joy? How long have you been standing there?" Fabian asked over my shoulder.

"Long enough," Joy said with a frown on her face. She walked away looking sad.

"I feel sorry for her," I said into his shoulder.

"Why?" Fabian asked releasing his arms from my waist to my shoulders looking into my grey/blue eyes.

"Because, she obviously likes you as much as I do," I said with a hint of jealousy in my tone. Oh man, I hope he didn't notice that. I hate when I get jealous. I always feel like a mean person. Fabian brought me out of my thoughts.

"Nina Martin, are you, my girlfriend, jealous of Joy Mercer, my friend, whom I never had any romantic feelings for?"

"What? Psh... No?" I said not very convincing.

"Nina, like I said, I don't have any feelings for her like how I have feelings for you."

I love this man so much. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door Fabian went to answer the door. After a minute I hear Fabian speak.

"Mum? Dad?"

I walked to the door to see a tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes and the same nose as Fabian. The woman had light brown hair and hazel eyes and had Fabians' smile. She was very slim. The woman looked from Fabian to me and smiled.

"Hello young lady, my name is Rebecca Rutter. This is my husband, Ronald Rutter," Mrs. Rutter said still smiling. I walked up shaking both of their hands. Fabian took my hand then pulled me into him then wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Mum, dad. This is Nina Martin, my girlfriend," Fabian said with a big smile that could never be wiped off.

"Hello," I said greeting them again.

"Ahhh... American," Mr. Rutter said as if I couldn't hear him.

Mrs. Rutter glared at him then smiled at me.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Fabian talks non stop about you," she said.

Fabian started to blush, and because of what she said I started to blush too. We walked into the living room to get to know eachother better.

"So where are you from?" Mrs. Rutter asked me.

"Well this will shock you, but, I am from Checotah, Oklahoma,"I said.

"Well not to be rude but then shouldn't you have the western accent?" Mr. Rutter asked me confused.

"Well I was born in California, but when i was seven years-old my parents died in a car accident and I moved in with my Gran in Oklahoma. I already knew how to talk so I don't have the accent."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Mrs. Rutter said with a little sympathy in her voice.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago," I said with a sweet smile on my face. Fabian squeezed my hand in reassurence.

Mr. Rutter kept looking at me with his eyes looking like daggers flying staight to me. It seemed like he knew I was hiding something and was trying to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so sorry about the whole mistake. I hope this is better. I changed a few things. Hope this is better. Sorry it took so long. I've had had softball games for the past two weeks. I'll try not to make anymore mistakes.**

_**Nina's POV**_

We spent and hour talking and getting to know each other. I could see Mr. Rutter staring at me in the corner of my eye. Soon enough Mr. and Mrs. Rutter had to leave. We walked to the door to say our goodbyes.

"It was so nice to meet you Nina. Fabian don't let this girl go," Mrs. Rutter said giving us hugs.

"Don't worry about that mum," Fabian said squeezing my hand.

"Well nice to meet you young lady," Mr. Rutter said shaking my hand.

"The pleasure was all mine," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Goodbye my boy," Mr. Rutter said patting Fabian on the back.

"Bye mum. Bye dad," Fabian waved to them as they got into their car.

Fabian then released his grip on my hand and then wrapped his arm around my waist. Pulling me in close to him. We walked into the house and sat down on the couch. I couldn't help but think of Mr. Rutter's glare. I don't know why he didn't seem to like me. Fabian soon brought me out of my thoughts.

"Nina? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"Nina. I know when your lying. Tell me the truth."

"Well... You see... Ummm... Your dad didn't seem to like me," I said not looking at him in the eyes.

"Oh. Ummm... Well my dad has this image of the type of person he wants me to marry. He doesn't think think there's someone that's good enough to be a Rutter. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh no no no no no no no. I don't want him to know that I know he doesn't like me."

"Well... Okay. But he will warm up to you. Everyone does. Patricia did."

"Ha ha ha ha. Yeah she did," I laughed.

"Are you sure you don't wasn't me to talk to him?" Fabian asked me looking into my eyes.

"Yes. Promise me you won't say anything."

"Promise."

I lifted my hand for a shake, but instead he lowered his head placing his soft sweet lips upon mine. It started out nice and gentle but soon enough became more passionate. I lowered my hand to the back of his neck. Messing his hair with my finger. I could tell he really liked it. I felt his tongue flick the bottom of my lips asking to enter. I granted it gladly. Fabian pulled me in closer deepening the kiss while letting our tongues dance. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm.

"AWE!" Amber squealed.

By the sound Amber made caused us to spilt and jump.

"Oh don't mind me... I'm just getting a banana," Amber said winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her then went back to my previous position on Fabian's stomach. I wrapped my arm around his stomach while he wrapped his around my back laying his head on top of mine which was laying on his chest. He turned on the TV, turning on "The Voice".**(Love that show!)**  
>I could feel him pecking the top of my head every once and a while. I loved it when he did that to me. I love everything about him.<p>

"Oh my god! She's amazing. Christina has to pick her!" I begged.

"I don't know what's going on ha ha ha," Fabian joked.

I looked up into those beautiful eyes and pecked his soft lips. Just then Joy and Patricia came into the living room. They were laughing about something, but when Joy saw Fabian and me on the couch her smile became a frown. I am getting really tired of this whole Joy and Fabian thing.

"Joy can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked getting off of Fabian.

"S-sure," Joy said walking next to me.

We walked into the main hall. I turned to Joy looking at her.

"Joy, I know you like Fabian... And I'm sorry that I took him away from you, but, as a friend, you need to get over it."

"I know. It's just I really thought he liked me. I thought he was going to ask me out, but then I disappeared and you came along."

"Well I'm sorry. If there was a guy I knew that would be good for you I would set you up. Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"My friend Jack! He is perfect for you. He's like a brother to me."

"Can I see him?" Joy asked with a grin on her face.

"Sure!"

We bolted to my room as fast as lighting. I ran to my closet and grabbed my photo album. I walked back to my bed where Joy was sitting. I flipped through the photos until I found a good picture of Jack. The picture was of him caring me bridal-style back on my farm. I smiled remembering that day. When I turned to see Joy's face when she sees how cute he is. The expression I saw was not the one I was expecting.

**Okay. So sorry again about the big mix up. I was doing one thing and and messed up my story. Thanks for understanding. I've worked hard to fix it. Now I'll start on chapter 7.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I didn't know it was that good :). Here's chapter 3 hope you like it. The story will mostly be of Ninas perspective, but it will change later on in the story.**

_**Nina's POV**_

"What's wrong?" I asked worried that she didn't like what she saw.

"Were you and Jack... An 'item'?" She asked me probably worried that I still had feeling for him.

"WHAT? ME AND JACK? EWWWWW! No way! He's like my big brother. He and I have been best friends since pre K. I would never have feeling for him like that. I mean I love him but as a brother not anything more. He is ALL yours," I said shocked at first but started to calm down.

"Oh hahaha that's a relief. I thought you two dated and if I started to date him and if came here then you guys would fall in love again and he would dump me."

"Don't worry that will never happen," I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. Then why is he carrying you like that?" she asked confused.

"I hurt my ankle that day and he being like a brother picked me up like that so I wouldn't keep hurting it. One of my friends named Nicki decided to take a picture of us, so we posed like that. We're just friends. Trust me," I said with reasurence in my voice. "You know what? I bet he is on his computer right now. Maybe you guys can video chat."

"Oh I don't know. I mean I'm not looking my best right now."

"It will just be a video chat you guys will just get to know each other."

"Alright."

I grab my laptop that was on my bed and turn it on. I was right he was on. When does that boy ever sleep.

**(Nina bold, Jack italic, Joy underlined)**

**Hey big bro how's it goin'?**

_Hey lil sis goin' great, not the same without you._

**Awwww I miss you guys too. how's my horse? does he miss me?**(Her horses' name is Spirit. Like the on from the cartoon movie. Loved it when I was a kid. He also looks like him too.)

_He misses you like crazy. We just started to get him to start eating._

**He misses me that much. If he doesn't eat, sleep or drink then call me and let me speak to him. Maybe hearing my voice will get him to eat.**

_Will do._

**This is my friend Joy. Joy meet Jack.**

Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Joy.

_H-hi. Umm my name is Jack._

Nina told me so much about you.

_Neens when do you ever not talk about me?_

**Hey this is the first. Besides you're like my big brother. Plus Joy saw a picture of you and thought you looked cute.**

NINA!

_You think I'm cute?_

Uhhhhhh...

_I think your cute too._

You do?

**My work here is done. I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Bye Jack great talking to you. Tell Gran I love her and i miss her. And give everyone a hug for me.**

_Will do Neens. Bye._

Thanks Nina.

I walked downstairs feeling accomplished when some eggs almost hit my head.

"JEROME! ALFIE! REALLY? YOU ALMOST HIT ME IN THE HEAD!" I yelled at them getting annoyed by their food fights.

"Yes but sadly I missed," Jerome said with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard," I yelled.

"Language Nina. Tsk tsk tsk," Jerome siad acking like a mother.

"Sorry mom," I said with a smik on my face.

Everone in the room laughed exept for Jerome. Even Trudy joined in.

"What is with all the laughing?" Victor said behind me making me jump considering the fact that I didn't hear him walk behind me.

"Oh nothing Victor. Just having a little fun aren't we?" Trudy said through her laughing.

"Yeah," we all said in unison.

"Well keep it down. Nasty little vermon."

Just then Joy came running down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she yelled while squeezing the life out of me.

"What happened?" I asked getting all excited.

"He and I were talking and then after about thirty minutes he asked for my number. He said he'll call later when it's not early in the morning there."

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys."

"Wait what happened?" Amber asked with a confused look on her face. Same as everyone else.

"I set Joy up with one of my best guy friends back home."

"Yeah and it totally worked! Nina I owe you one."

"No problem."

After Breakfast Fabian and I were on the couch having another "snogging" session as they call it here. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I wonder who that is. I got up with Fabian to see who it was. When I opened the door My eyes grew wide and I screamed.

**Who could it be? Rufus? Jack? Gran? Mr. Rutter? Find out later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to make this story keep going without it getting boring so if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me because I would really like them and try to put them in the story. And don't worry I'll make sure you get full credit for the idea.**

_**Nina's POV**_

"JACK? WHAT THE HELL! HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE JOY AND I WERE JUST TALKING TO YOU ON VIDEO CHAT?" I yell excited and shocked to see my "brother" again.

"Well when we were talking you must have not noticed that I wasn't in my room in America. I was coming here to surprise my favorite 'sister'. I got here yesterday."

"Wait so you lied to me? You said you will give Gran a hug for me and tell her I love her, and give everyone a hug too," I said with a joking pouty face.

"I didn't lie. I'm going to do all of that when I go back to America in four weeks."

"Well I'm so happy to see you Jacky. Oh. Sorry. Jack this is Fabian. My boyfriend. Fabian this is Jack my 'big brother'."

"It's nice to meet you Nini goes on forever about you. I so far have counted about twelve letter just about your eyes," Jack said making me blush. I slapped Jack in the arm."OW! What was that for?"

"I think you know why Jacky," I said with a glare that could kill.

"Hahaha it's a pleasure to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you too," Fabian said shaking Jacks hand."Uhhh Nina? Why did he call you 'Nini'?"

"Oh well you would get it if Nicki was here. Since my name is 'Nina' Jack would call me 'Nini' and Nicki would call me 'Nana'."

"Oh now I get it. So how long have you guys kown each other?" Fabian asked as we walked to the now clean dining table to catch up and get to know better.

"Well we've known each other since we were in Pre K. When Nina had to move in with her Gran, my family moved with her. I guess my family is her god-family," Jack said.

"So you guys are really close," Fabian said sounding a little jealous.

"Fabian. Jack is my god-brother. I would never date him," I said placing a hand on his shoulder and laying my head on the same shoulder.

"Yeah totally. I like that Joy girl anyways," Jack said with a gaze.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to get Joy. Just sit here for a sec. I'll be right back," I said getting out of my seat.

I ran up the stairs into Joy, Mara, and Patricias room. There I found Joy criss-cross on her bed looking at her phone. Probably waiting for Jack to call her.

"Joy you look like your waiting for your phone is going to do a back flip," I said while laughing at what I just said.

"I'm waiting for Jack to call me."

"Okay. Well there's a package for you in the dining room. I think it's from your parents," I lied so she would be suprised.

"Okay lets go then," Joy said get up and locking arms with me.

We walk downstairs talking and laughing. When we walked into the dining room Joy saw Jack she just stood there in shock. Probably wondering how he could be here in England when we just saw him on the computer.

"Jack! Hi." Joy said with a soft smile apon her face.

"Hi Joy. It's nice to meet you in person," Jack said standing up and walking towards her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Joy asked. I knew by the way she asked it she wanted some time alone with him so they can get to know each other better.

"Sure. Is that okay with you Nini?"

"Of course. Go have fun you two. But not too much fun," I said winking at both of them. Causing them both to blush.

After they left I walked over to Fabian. Where he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him.

"Nice work," he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks I do my best," I said causing him to laugh.

"They look good together don't you think?"

"Yeah but not as good as us."

Fabian looked down at me with a small smile on his face and love in his eyes. I looked at him the same way. He lowered down and placed a gentle kiss apon my lips. Soon enough it became more passionate. He pulled me in closer deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled myself in closer deepening the kiss. While I was tangling my fingers into his hair, his hands were wondering my back. I felt his tongue cross my lower lips asking for enterence. I granted that happily again. This was the most amazing kiss I ever had. Sadly we had to seporate to catch our breath after two minutes of not stop "snogging". Hahaha that word is so funny.

"NINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I NEED YOU NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Amber yelled from our room we shared.

"What do you need?" I yelled from the dining room.

"It's something I need to tell you in private."

"Ugh. I'm on my way."

**What do you think Amber needs to talk to Nina about? Tell me your thoughts I think I'm going through a writers block. If I like it I will add it to the next chapter. and of course give you full credit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I read the reviews and they are really nice. Thanks for them. So I'm going to use the idea that Ally babyy3 gave me. This whole Amber thing was their idea. Thanks for it! You Rock! Enjoy!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I walked up the stairs thinking about Fabian. When all of a sudden Amber yanked me into our room. Bringing me out of my thoughts.

"OW! Amber your going to rip my arm out of its socket."

"Sorry Nina. I have to tell you something very important. You have to swear on your life you won't tell anyone," Amber said seriously.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Well... You see... Ummmm... I-I'm... L-late," Amber stuttered.

I stood there speechless. I was in too much of a shock to speak. I walked to my bed to sit down.

"Nina? Please say something. I'm Really scared," Amber said shakily.

"H- How? Who?" I asked worried.

"A- Alfie."

"When?"

"Like six weeks ago."**(IDK the time you have until you think your pregnant)**

"Amber! Why? This is not like you."

"Geez Nina, you sound like my mother."

"Well what am I supposed to say? Huh? This is not good!"

"I know I know. I'm sorry, but I'm goint to need your help Nina," Amber said with complete fear in her voice.

"Look. Your not going to have to go through this alone. I'm going to be here for you all the way."

"Thanks Neens. Your the best!" Amber said hugging me with tears falling on my shoulder.

"Anytime. Does Alfie know about this?"

"No. Only you know. I don't know how to tell him without freaking him out."

"Well you can practice with me. I'll pretend to be Alfie and you can tell me. Okay?"

"Okay. Um. Hey Alfie. There's something I have to tell you. You might want to sit down for this boo. Well remember when we did 'it' a few weeks ago? Well... Um... I think I'm pregnant."

"Woah," Nina said in her genetic guy voice.

"Nina. If I'm going to tell Alfie I might be pregnant with his child you have to act like Alfie when I tell him," Amber sternly said.

"Okay okay. lets start again."

We ran through this five more times before she was totally prepared.

"Amber before you tell. Shouldn't we tell Fabian. I mean he's a guy and he could also tell us what to say to make it easier when we tell Alfie."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I ran downstair as fast as I could, and ended up running right into Mick.

"Oops sorry Mick. Have you seen Fabian anywhere?" I asked completely out of breath.

"Yeah. He's in our room. Are you okay Nina? Why are you out of breath?"

"Oh uhhh... I was running around looking for Fabes," I lied through my teeth.

"Oh. Well yeah he's in our room playing his guitar."

"Thanks."

I ran to Fabian and Mick's room that they share. When I opened his door I saw Fabian playing his guitar on his bed.

"Nina. Are you alright? What happened?" Fabian asked with worry in his eyes while putting his guitar away.

"Look Fabian. I can't explain. Just come with me to my room. Amber and I need your help with something _very _important."

"Okay? Umm. Can you tell me what you need help wuth?"

"I just said 'I can't explain'. Now come on.!"

'Okay!"

And with that one word we were off to my room. He will not be expecting what we are about to tell him.

**How do you think Fabian will handle it? Will he already know or will he pass out?**

**Good? Bad? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Today in my study hall I got really bored to I went on my itouch and looked at my email. I did't know so many people set it as a favorite story. Thank you. Well here's the next chapter.**

_**Nina's Pov**_

The walk to my room seemed like it was going on forever. When we finally got there I stood frozen with the door facing me. Fabian had a puzzled look on his face.

"Nina? Are you okay?" He asked worried. He put his arm around me pulling me into a half hug.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine," I stuttered.

"Alright. Well after you," He said opening the door. Well now there's no turning back.

We walk into the room to find a pacing Amber. She stopped when she saw us.

"Fabian Amber and I have to tell you something important to tell you. You might want to sit down for this," I said motioning him to sit down, but he declined.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked a little confused.

"Amber? Do you want to tell him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Fabian... I... Ummm... I'm... Pregnant."

Just then Fabian passed out.

"Fabian? Fabian!" I yelled." Amber go get Trudy!"

"Okay. I'll be right back!"

Amber left the room. After a few minutes Amber returned with Trudy.

"Oh my word! What happened?" Trudy asked very worried.

"Ummmmmm... He ran into the door when I was opening it and he fainted right then and there," I lied.

"Oh well Nina sweetie. Help me carry him down to his room to rest."

"Okay," I said picking him up from the back of his arms.

Ugh. I didn't know how heavy he was. I almost dropped him down the stairs, luckly Amber was there to catch him for me.

"Be more careful next time Nina," Amber joked.

"_You_ should be more careful next time," I scowled her. She glared at me knowing what I meant. Trudy looked at us with a confused look on her face but ignored us.

"Drop him lightly on his bed. Nina honey can you stay in here with Fabian while I get him a glass of water and an ice pack for his head?"

"Of course I will."

I waited for him to wake up. I've never seen him sleep. He looks so peaceful. He has a small smile on his face whenever I push his hair away from those dreamy/mysterious blue eyes that are closed. His breathing always stayed in rythem. Every once in a while his gorgeous brown hair would fall in his face where I was gladly to brush away. After five minutes Trudy came back with the ice pack and water she saw I had everything in control and left us alone. After about twenty minutes I started to get tired. I decided to lie down on Fabian until he wakes up. I layed down on his chest. Then by nature I felt his arm around me. I wrapped my arm around his muscled chest. I felt so safe with his arm around me.

"N-Ni-Nina," Fabian said in his sleep.

"Fabian? Are you awake?" I asked lifting my head to see his face.

"Ugh. I had a crazy dream. You and Amber told me that Amber was pregnant," Fabian said with a small laugh."Isn't that crazy?"

"Ummm... Heh heh heh."

"Because that's just crazy... Right?"

"Well... It wasn't a dream," I saod in a very calming voice.

"You mean she's going to acually going to have a baby?"

"Shhhh. Only You and I know about this," I said putting my hand over his mouth.

"I just don't believe this. Amber. having a baby. Who's the father?"

"Alfie."

"Does he know?"

"No. She doesn't know how to tell him without him fainting like you."

"Hey I was caught off guard."

"Well now that you know could you help us prepare to tell him?"

"Of course I will."

"Lets go," said getting off of him.

We walked up to my room to find, once again, a pacing Amber.

"Amber. You ready?" I asked when she saw us.

"Ye-yes."

"Okay. Fabian you pretend to be Alfie and Amber you are yourself. I'll watch how it goes."

After practicing for thirty minutes. Amber was ready.

"Okay. Nina will you be right outside the door if I need you?" Amber asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Fabian will be with me too."

"Okay. I'm ready. Lets do this."

We walked downstairs and towards Alfie and Jeromes' room. Amber took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Alfie opened the door and by my view I coudn't see Jerome in the room. Good.

"Hey babe," Alfie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey boo. Umm we need to talk."

"Okay?" Alfie said worried.

Amber stepped into his room to give him the news.

_Good luck Amber, good luck._ I thought.

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while. I've had softball games all week and I still have my homework to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so I'm back. Softball is over so I'll be updating more, but only if I get reviews. If I don't get a lot I'll stop.**

_**Amber's POV**_

I walked into the room semi ready to tell him about our child. I sat down on his bed and patting the spot next to me telling him to sit next to me. Alfie sate down a little confused why I wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"So... Boo... Ummm... I have to say something. And you're not going to like it."

"Your dumping me aren't you. Ugh what did I do to deservethis. I thought I was doing everything right. Please! Give me another!"

" Alfie! I'm not breaking up with you. Where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"I don't know. I just saw it in a movie. The hot girlfriend dumps the funny boyfriend."

"Well Alfie. Don't worry that won't happen."

"Okay. That's good. So what did you need to tell me?"

"Okay... Well before I tell you. You promise to be calm and responsible and help me through it?"

"Y-yes? What's wrong babe?"

"Well... Ummm... Remember six weeks ago when we... Ummm... You know... Did 'it'?"

"Heh heh heh heh. Oh yeah."

"Well... Ummm... I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad. I thought we were careful?"

"I guess we weren't."

"So... We're going to be parents?"

"Well... I don't know if I want to keep this baby. I have so much I want to do before I have a baby."

"So you want to give it up for adoption?"

"I... Was thinking... Abortion."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

"You don't sound positive."

"I'm not."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile... Outside of Alfie's room<em>

_**Nina's POV**_

I was pacing back and forth in front of the door. Trying to think everything was going great. Fabian was sitting against the wall.

"Nina. Stop pacing your going to ware out the floor," Fabian tried to joke. I just glared at him.

"Not in the mood Fabian."

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped aty you," I said sitting down next to Fabian, and tucking my knees into my chest.

"Nina? Are you alright? What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what would happen if we ever did 'it'. I'm not ready to be a mother. And I don't think you would be happy either. I mean you fainted when we told you Amber was pregnant. I don't know how you would react if it was me thatwas pregnant."

"Hey! First of all. I only fainted because I didn't eat today-"

"Sure..." I cut him off.

"- and second of I'm not ready to be a father either. And I'm not ready to share you. I want to be a husband before a father."

"Yeah. I want to be a wife before a mom."

"So. We agree that we will wait before we do 'it'. And we will be older and so much in love that we absolutly can't live a second without each other in our lives."

"Agreed."

Just then Amber and Alfie came out.

"Amber? Alfie? How'd it go?"

**Well there you go the new chapter. I'm so glad I was able to fix the other chapter. So tell me your thoughts. I already know if I want Amber to keep the baby or not. But I want to hear your thoughts. and I'll try to bring Jack and Joy back in if you want me to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so thanks for the reviws. Also for all the people who are wondering about the Mr. Rutter part. I have a plan for that so you just have to wait. Plus I need to deal with this situation before the next.**

_**Nina's POV**_

I could tell Amber has been crying. I can't blame her. She's 16 years-old, she's young, beautiful, has a future. I bet having this baby will ruin her future opportunities. I'm so sorry for her. This one mistake is causing her whole life to change. And not only hers but Alfie's too. He's going to be a dad. I just hope that all of us will always be there for them.

"Well...?" I asked nervously. She told me about thinking about abortion. I told her to talk to Alfie first.

"I'm going to call the clinic to set an apointment for the abortion. Nina I could really use you for moral support. Will you come with me?" Amber asked obviously scared.

"Of course I will. What kind of friend would i be if I wasn't there for you?"

"Thanks Neens."

"No prob."

We walked to the living room to find something **_very_** interesting. Jack and Joy kissing or "snogging" on the couch. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Back home Jack said to me after his old girlfriend Brittany broke up with him for Kyle Newsman that it will take years for him to get over her. And that was a month before I left.

"OMG! JOY! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?" Amber yelled causeing the two to seporate.

"How long have you been standing there?" Joy asked while being as red as a fire truck.

"We just walked in. And now we are leaving. Right Amber?" I asked trying to let her know to leave them alone.

"Oh fine. Bye, but Joy you tell me everything later," Amber said.

"Okay. Oh Nina. Can I talk to you for a sec alone?" Joy asked motioning me into the hallway.

"Yeah sure."

We walked into the hallway. Joy then turned to me and attacked me in a huge hug.

"Woah. What's this for?" I asked confused with a slight chuckle in my voice.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Joy repeated over and over again in my ear.

"For what?"

"For setting me up with Jack. He's amazing. I have more in common with him than I ever did with Fabian."

"Well I'm glad you two are working out so well. Before you he would never look at another girl. Then when you guys met I guess he forgot all about his ex."

"Wow I got him to get back into girls? I have never been able to do that."

"Ha ha ha well I'm happy for both of you. We should all double date."

"Yeah that way you and Jack could catch up and Fabian and Jack can get to know each other. Because it's a bad thing for your boyfriend/girlfriend is not liked by a relative."

When Joy said this it made me think about Mr. Rutter. She's right I have to find a way for him to like me. But how?

"Nina? Hellooooo?" Joy asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry. Just thinking."

"Alright."

"Hey so I was wondering if Mr. Rutter was ever mean to you?" I asked looking at my hands.

"Yeah he like loves me. Why doesn't he like you?"

"Well... He looks at me like someone just ripped one."

"Ooooh."

"What?"

"Well... Ummm... The last time he used that face was when Fabian had a girlfriend named Kayla. We havn't seen her since."

"WHAT? i'M GOING TO DISSAPEAR?"

"Oh no not like that! I mean she moved. Mr. Rutter never let him talk to her after that."

"Oh Okay. Well Fabian told me he would never let his father come between us."

"Well that's good."

We walked back into the room to see Jack and Fabian laughing and talking on the couch. I was so happy to see my "brother" and boyfriend having a bromance. Me and Joy walked up to them and sat down on their laps. Wrapping our arms around their necks and laying our heads on their collar bones. This couldn't get any better.

"Nina. I need to talk to you. It's important," Amber said from the doorway. By the tone in her voice I knew what she needed.

"Coming."

I got off of Fabian and walked with her to our room.

"Okay so I'm going on Friday at 3:00 pm. Will you come with me?"

"Totally."

"Thanks. I'm so nervious."

"I bet."

The rest of the week went along smoothly and normal. Exept for Ambers morning sickness and mood swings. Finally it was the big day. Friday. Fabian drove us to the clinic to get the abortion done.

"Okay. When you're done just call me and I'll pick you up," Fabian said through the window.

"Okay bye Fabes," I said kissing him on the lips through the open window.

"Careful this could be you next."

"Hey! We promised to wait," I said glaring at her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. See you girls later. Bye."

"Bye."

We walked into the room and got checked in.

"Hello. You must be Amber Millington. You will be up in five minutes," the lady at the counter said to us.

"Okay. Thank you."

We waited for Ambers turn. I looked at her and I could tell she was freaking out.

"Amber I'll be right here for you no matter what."

"Thanks."

"Miss amber Millington. Come with me please," the doctor said to her.

We walked up when the doctor said I had to wait in the waiting room.

"I'll be right out here Ambs."

"Okay."

After about 20 minutes Amber came out with a big red puffy face.

"How'd it go?"

Amber didn't say a word she just had her mouth open. She looked like she saw a ghost.

**BABYKILLER! Or not? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts. Do you think she kept the baby or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. Sorry I've havn't been updating.**

**_Nina's POV_**

"Amber? Well?" I asked. It's been ten minutes without her saying a word. I was starting to get worried.

"Nina. I-I Couldn't do it. I couldn't stand knowing I would kill a life. I'm having the baby. Nina? I could really use your help."

"Amber. I am so happy that you didn't do it. I will always be here for you. So will Fabian and Alfie. How are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know yet. I'll probably wait until I start showing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll be here for you all the way."

"Thanks. You're my best friend Nina."

"And you're mine."

We both smiled and gave each other tight hugs. Amber was, is and always will be my best friend. We got back to the house by taking a cab. When we walked back into the house we were being dragged into Fabian's room.

"Well...? How'd it go?" Alfie asked looking nervous.

"I couldn't do it. I'm going to have the baby."

Alfie all of a sudden looked relieved. I guess he didn't want her to get rid of the baby. I'm happy for them for making the right decision.

"Nina will you help me with everything?"

"Amber. Like I've said. I will always be here for you."

"Fabian you will help me too right? And be there for Alfie?"

"Of course I will."

"You guys are the best!" Amber said running to us and giving us a breathless hug.

"Amber are you going to keep the baby?" I asked.

"Well I'll think about it. I might put it up for adoption. I mean if that's what you want Alfie?" Amber asked looking at Alfie.

"Anything you will do I will support it 100%." Alfie said proudly.

I'm So happy for them. Just then the door rang.

**_Fabian's POV_**

"I'll get it," I said walking to the door. When I opened the door it was my dad."Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you this instant... Alone!" Dad said yelling alone to the others. We walked into the living room. He kicked Joy and Jack out of the room. This can't be good.

"Ronald! What are you doing?" Mum said running into the room. What's going on here?

"Rebecca. Leave now I must speak to my son alone. A gentleman to gentleman conversation."

"Alright. But if you do anything that will hurt him in anyway you will be looking for a new wife."

I knew my mum was kidding about the new wife thing, but I was still a little scared. I watched everyone leave the house to take a walk while my dad had a "talk" with me.

**_Nina's POV_**

We left the house so Fabian and his father could talk. I wonder what they were talking about?

"Hey Nina! I just remembered Nicki, Jesse, Alex and Danny wanted me to give you this video the made."

"AWWWW! Why did you suddenly remember now?"

"Well I forgot when you intoduced me to Joy here."

"AWWWW! That's so sweet!"

"Well does anyone have a laptop with them?" I asked super happy about my best friends back home.

"I do hold on. I keep it with me just in case I need to check my profile," Amber said getting her laptop out of her bag.

**(Jesse=bold, Nicki=normal, Alex=italic, Danny=underlinded, All=bold and italic, Gran=normal but in spanish)(I think Ninas spanish or something so her Gran will be speaking Spanish to her)**

_**Hey Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

We miss you so much! It's not the same without you here with us.

**Yeah! There're no more girls night. Remember those. Ha ha ha I remember when we stuffed Alex's bra in the freezer.**

_That was so not cool guys. Anyway... How's Big Britian? I am so jealous that you get to meet hot guys with cute accents while we're stuck with these guys._

Hurtful much. Hey Neens! So how's that new boyfriend you told us so much about. Do I have to go down there with Jack and tell him a thing or two?

_If only you knew a thing or two. Anyways here's someone who wants to see you._

Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño tanto. A veces me gustaría esperar a llegar a casa después de la escuela y me ayudan en la cocina. ¿Cómo es Inglaterra? ¿Estás aprendiendo algo emocionante? Cómo me gustaría poder estar allí con ustedes. Eres una mujer joven y sorprendente y único. Al igual que su madre. ¿Cómo la echo de menos. Cada vez que te miro yo siempre la veo en tus ojos. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti cariño.  
>Hi honey. How are you? I miss you so. Sometimes I would wait to get home after school and help me in the kitchen. How is England? Are you learning anything exciting? How I wish I could be there with you. You are such an amazing and unique young woman. Just like your mother. How I miss her. Everytime I look at you I can always see her in your eyes. I am so proud of you sweetie.<p>

**Well Neens. We have to go now. Hope to see you really soon. Luv ya. 3**

Luv ya Nana. 3

_Hope you come home for break! 3_

Bye girlie!

Adiós cariño. Te quiero.  
>Bye sweetie. I love you.<p>

"Te amo demasiado Gran." I said under my tears or happiness.(I love you too Gran)

**Well there you have it. She's keeping the baby. Well at least having it. And you guys thought I was going to have her kill the baby. Especially you Kk. I thought you were my friend. LOL Jk I still luv ya. So I wander what Fabians dad wanted to talk to him about. I guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter. And sorry for the long wait. I was writing the chapter and I really hated it so I changed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews.**

_**Fabian's POV**_

"So dad... What did you want to talk about?" I asked worried that I already knew what he wanted to talk about. Nina. He wants to talk about Nina and me being a couple.

"I want to talk about Nina," Dad said. I knew it.

"What's there to talk about? I mean we're together and happy," I said trying to tell him don't evern think about it. I know what he's thinking.

"Well son. She's a very nice girl. But she's an American Country girl."

"What's your point?" I asked trying to tell him not to tell me what to do.

"Well my point is she is not the right girl for you."

"Dad! I'm not breaking up with her!"

"Fabian! I think you should be dating someone with better class. Like Joy."

"Joy? She's just a friend. Plus she has a boyfriend!" By this time both my father and I were getting mad.

"Well then who is this boy?"

"Jack. Nina's god-brother."

"Well if he's a friend of Nina's then I know it wouldn't work out."

"Dad I love Nina not Joy. Why cant you let me be happy for once in my life?"

"Son I want what's best for you."

"No! If you were you wouldn't be trying to break Nina and I up!"

"Fabian Rutter do not raise your voice with me!"

"I can if I want to!"

"Your mother was right. We shouldn't have brought you to this school!"

"Well I'm glad you did. Because now I have met my true love. Nina."

"I'm sorry son, but when you inherit my money and the corperation I need you to have a classy woman on your arm. Just like your mother and I."

"Nina is classy. She's just not British."

"Exactly."

"No! Not exactly! That doesn't make any sense!" I yelled. I couldn't believe my own father wanted me to dump Nina for Joy! This is the far worst thing he has ever done to me.

"Fabian . Nina belongs in the country with Jack. You belong here with Joy."

"Why do you want me with Joy? She is my friend. She even wants Nina and I together!"

"Well Joy is classier."

"Nina is nice and repects people."

"I don't care. Fabian Rutter. You are not dating Nina Martin anymore."

"Oh yes I am. And you can't stop me!"

"You want to bet?"

Just as dad said that mum walked in wondering what the yelling was about.

"What is going on here?" Mum asked.

"Dad wants me to dump Nina for Joy because he thinks she's classier."

"Ronald!"

"I'm just looking out for our son, Rebecca."

"No! If you were you wouldn't be trying to end my relationship with Nina!"

"You can still be her friend!"

"No I don't want to be her friend! I want to be her boyfriend!" By this time my dad was getting pissed off.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME FABIAN JAMES RUTTER!"**(IDK what his middle name is this is my guess.)**

"Dad I don't like to get you angry like this, but you are wrong. I love Nina and no one else. She makes me feel different. A good different. Like I don't have to pretend like something I'm not."

"Ron can't you let him be with her?" Mum asked

"Who's side are you on?" Dad asked/yelled at her.

"No ones. I just want our son to be happy."

"Well I'm sorry Fabian, but if you don't break up with her then I have to disinherit you."

"DAD!"

"RONALD!"

Little did we know people were listening to our argument.

**well there you have it. Who was listening? Nina? Joy? Jack? Trudy? Uncle Ade? Victor? I guess we'll have to wait. thanks for the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. I only have like 3 more weeks of school. Including my stupid finals. So after that I can update super faster. I'm also going to be writing a new crossover. It's called H2O meets anubis. It's not up yet but soon hopfully. Well here's chapter 11.**

_**Nina's POV**_

We walked back to the house to show Trudy the DVD my friends made for me. When we walked into the house we heard Fabian, Mr. Rutter and Mrs. Rutter fighting. I have never heard Fabian so angry. I don't know what we were thinking but soon Jack, Joy, Alfie, Amber and I were eavesdropping on their fight.

"You can still be her friend!"

"No I don't want to be her friend! I want to be her boyfriend!"

"DO NOT YELL AT ME FABIAN JAMES RUTTER!"

"Dad I don't like to get you angry like this, but you are wrong. I love Nina and no one else. She makes me feel different. A good different. Like I don't have to pretend like something I'm not."

"Ron can't you let him be with her?"

"Who's side are you on?"

"No ones. I just want our son to be happy."

"Well I'm sorry Fabian, but if you don't break up with her then I have to disinherit you."

"DAD!"

"RONALD!"

By the end of that my heart felt like it just jumped off a cliff in my chest. Why does he hate me? All of a sudden the door we were behind swung open. Fabian saw my teary eyes.

"Nina! I-I-I can explain!" Fabian said but I just ran to my room. Tears falling down my face. I know Jack will think Fabian hurt me, but it wasn't Fabian. It was his father, Mr. Rutter. Why does he hate me? Just then the door knocked.

"Nina? Hey look I am so sorry," Fabian said wrapping me in his strong arms.

"Fabian why doesn't your dad like me?"

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

"Yes. No more secrets Fabian."

"Well okay... My dad thinks you aren't right for me. He thinks I will be better off with Joy. But I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."

"But does he know she's with Jack?" I asked still crying.

"Yes but he said that you could date him instead."

"Me and Jack? Gross!"

"Nina don't worry. I don't care if I lose the money. You're the only one I care about."

"But Fabian..."

"No buts. I want to be with you, and if that means my father disinheriting me then so be it and that's the last word on the subject."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay but only if your sure."

"I have never been more positive."

**sorry it's shorter than the others. Don't worry there will be a problem. Tell me your thoughts and what you think will happen. And sorry it's been a while since I've updated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey sorry I havn't updated just kind of forgot. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews. Anyway here you go!**

_**Nina's POV**_

Fabian and I walked downstairs after our conversation. To my luck there was no Mr. Rutter. I wasn't happy being the cause of Mr. Rutter disinheriting Fabian. How could I live on knowing I was causing this big fight between Fabian and his dad. When we walked into the room and everyone fell silent.

"Hey guys," Fabian said breaking the silence. This is so awkward. Why is everyone... Oh yeah the fight.

"Guys. Don't worry. Fabian and I are still together," I said trying to sound as calm as I could.

"But... What about your dad, Fabian?" Joy asked underneath Jacks arm.

"Well... He is still going to disinherit me, but, I don't care. As long as I'm with Nina." I gave him a fake smile. How could I be happy with this? His family must _really_ hate me now. What's going to happen to Fabian now? If he stays with me then he won't have any money to fall back on if something bad happens. If he goes with Joy then he will and maybe his family won't hate me. Ugh! Why is my life so complicated! Fabian loves me. Why can't I just be happy with him. Why do I have this guilt feeling in my stomach?

"Nina? Are you okay?" Fabian asked squeezing my hand.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I was just thinking," I said off focused.

"About what?" Fabian asked knowing I was hiding something.

"Oh... Uh... Gran," I lied. Fabian obviously knew was hiding something but ignored it. He knew if I wanted to tell him I would have.

"Nina what's going on?" Amber asked. Now Amber won't let me off the hook so easily.

"Nothing!" I yelled getting annoyed by my housemates. All of a sudden I got a text on my phone.

_Tell me l8er! ~Amber_

Well it looks like I have to tell her if I want to sleep tonight. If I don't tell her she will keep me up all night.

"Dinner!" Trudy yelled from the kitchen. We were having Chickpea Salad . My favorite. My dad was from Spain so we would have it all the time. After my parents died my Gran would make it for me. It was good, but it wasn't as good when my dad made it for me. Fabian told me he asked Trudy to make it for me. It was really good, but my dad would always put in a little something extra that i loved.

"Oh! Guys I almost forgot! I talked to my mom earlier today and she said I can transfer here!" Jack said with a big grin on his face.

"Noway!" We all yelled.

"Yes! I told you she would say yes!" Joy said getting out of her chair and walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jack this is so cool! Now I have my brother here with me," I said trying to sound happy.

"I say we celorbrate," Jerome said. Oh no. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !"

Soon everyone was in a full out food war.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Victor's voiuce boomed from the door frame. "What's going on here?"

"Uh... Nothing?" Alfie said as if it was a question.

"That is it Clarke! Lewis! Clean up this mess! As for the rest of you! You are grounded for the rest of the weekend!"

"Ha ha ha! We only have to clean while you guys are grounded," Alfie said then getting slapped in the back of the head by Jerome.

"Oh don't I wouldn't forget about you two. You both will be on toilet duty for the rest of the weekend and on chores for a week and grounded as the rest of them."

"Really?" Alfie and Jerome asked in unison.

"Really."

The rest of the night went on uneventful. At least until I had a dream.

**So what was her dream? That will be the next chapter so wait until then. Sorry it still short. I have finals this week so friday will be no school. YES! I'll start updating after that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. And also just to put this out there (I should have said this sooner) I am all up against abortions. Thats why I made Amber keep the baby. Just so that people don't get mad at me for that. Anyways here's Nina's dream. Remember this is Nina's dream. Anything can happen.**

_I was walking in the house. It was strange, no one was there. No Amber, no Jerome, no Alfie, no Patricia, no Mara, no Mick, no Trudy, no Victor, no Fabian. Fabian! Where is he?_

_"Fabian!" I yelled but no answer. Just a big never ending echo. "Hello! Is anyone here?" I yelled yet again the same result._

_"Hello Ms. Martin," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see no other than Mr. Rutter._

_"H-hi, Mr. Rutter," I said shaking. I knew this was the time I was going to talk to him._

_"Come. Let's sit and chat," he siad moving me to the couch. I knew he wanted to talk about me and Fabian. Why can't he let us be happy together._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Man that's a stupid question I just asked. Of course it was Fabian._

_"I want to talk about your relationship with my son," Mr. Rutter said with no emotion in his tone. My heart was about to stop._

_"What about it, Sir?" I asked trying to sound polite._

_"Well. Fabian is a boy who comes from a history of wealthy people. I was the son of the Queen's right hand man_(I have no idea what they are called.)_. His great grandfather was a Duke and so long so forth. While you come from a small town that no one knows where it is. You had to come here on a scholorship while Fabian was able to come here by money. As was Joy. Joy comes from the same kind of family Fabian comes from. Do you get what I'm saying young lady?" He asked with a somewhat sensitive tone._

_"I understand what you're saying, but what about being with the person you love? I mean, Fabian loves me and I love him. And Joy loves Jack and he loves her too. No offense sir, but you are acting like Fabian can't love and can only be with someone for money. Havn't you loved before?" I asked hoping it would get through to him. He sat there for a moment thinking, I hope, about what I said._

_"No. Never," He said with a blank face._

_"What about Mrs. Rutter? You love her, right?"_

_"We had an arranged marriage."_

_"So you don't love her," I could tell he was avoiding my question._

_"I love her as much as someone can love someone who you were arranged to marry."_

_I sat puzzled. So was that a "yes"? or a "no". I dicided to not ask him again. That would get him really angry with me._

_"Nina. I can tell you are a sweet girl. But Fabian needs a classy lady. Someone who has royal blood. Not a girl who 'wakes up with the chickens' as you would say."_

_"What are you saying sir?"_

_"I don't want you to date my son. Joy should be his girlfriend."_

_"But she's arlready with Jack," I said now getting a little upset._

_"Well they can break up and you can date him."_

_"No! He's my got-brother."_

_"Ms. Martin. You will end this with my son. You don't want to be the cause of his family fighting, do you?"_

_"No. Of course not, but-"_

_"But nothing. you want him to be happy don't you?"_

_"Yes more than anything."_

_"Then it is settled. You and Fabian will split up."_

_"But-" Just then he disappeared into thin air. I looked around looking for somewhere to go. But where now the whole background changed. I was in a black room. All of a sudden I heard laughter. I turned around and saw Fabian all grown up with a liitle kid and a woman who looked like Joy. They all looked happy together. Then they vanished. Then I heard yelling. I turned around and saw adult Fabian with a different woman. It was me. We were fighting. Then adult Nina walked away all mad. There was a judge too._

_"The divorse is official," the judge said. We got divorsed! I thought about Fabian and Joy. They were so happy together. All I want is for Fabian to be happy. I think Mr. Rutter is right._

Then I woke up.

"I know what to do," I said with tears staining my cheeks.

**What is she going to do? Tell me what you think might happen. You guys are the best people ever!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. Your awesome. I've been thinking up some new stories buut I'm going to finish these two before starting them. So check them out when I upload them. Even though it will take a while. I have 5 new ideas I can't wait for you to ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

How am I going to do this? I love him. But I do want what's best for him. Even if it hurts. I walked down the stairs with my eyes all red and puffy and my cheeks stained with my tears. It was about 3:05 am. I couldn't go to sleep and I wanted to be alone with him. I walked into his room quietly so Mick wouldn't wake up and ask me questions. I walked over to Fabian's bed and softly shook him.

"Fabian. Fabian please wake up," I wispered hoarsely from all my crying. He finally woke up.

"Mick what do you want? I'm trying to- Nina?" Fabian said when he saw it was me. He turned on the light which exposed my puffy red face."What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked in the same voice. Luckily Mick was still asleep.

"Sure? We can talk in the living room," Fabian said in his comforting voice. Ugh! This is killing me! He got out of his bed and followed me to the living room. We got to the couch and sat down. By this time some tears were threatening to come out.

"Nina. What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Did you have a bad dream? Come here," Fabian said pulling me into a hug.

"Yes. Fabian I think your father is right."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I think it would be better if you go with Joy and I go with Jack," I threw up a little in my mouth thinking of me and Jack together.

"But. I don't want to be with Joy. I want to be with you," Fabian said now sounding a little hoarse.

"Fabian. How could I live with myself knowing I caused this fight between you and your family?"

"Nina we will find a way to get out of this I promise."

"Fabian, if you go with Joy you will be set for life, but if you go with me we won't know what will happen."

"Nina. My life won't be set if your not with me."

"Fabian. I'm sorry. I love you too, but, this is for the better. For you and for me. We come from two different worlds. You come from high business. I come from riding the horses. We are too different. I'm sorry."

"Wait. Did my father talk to you?" Fabian asked. He thought this sounded like his father.

"Well... Sort of."

"Sort of? What does that mean?" Fabian was now getting pissed off at his father.

"It was in a dream," I said looking down so I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Nina That only a dream. It doesn't mean anything," Fabian said to me while grabbing onto my hand.

"I know but I think he's right. And... What do we do if I move back to America?"

"Then I will follow you. I will follow you forever! I love you."

"I love you too which is why I have to do this. I'm sorry Fabian. I love you too much to let this happen between your family."

"Nina I-"

"Goodnight Fabian," I said getting up and running to the stairs and wiping my tears from my eyes. I didn't look back, it woud be too much to handle. Once I got to my room I plopped onto my bed and let it all out. I was crying so loud I didn't even noticed the four sets of eyes starring at me.

"Nina? What happened?" Amber asked worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fabian's POV<span>_**

I sat there shocked and tears falling down my face. Nina and I just broke up. And it's all because of _him._ Why does he hate Nina and I being a couple. I can't believe Nina told me to ask Joy out. She's like my sister. I walked to my room and plopped on my bed starting to let the tears fall down. I didn't notice Mick's light turning on.

"Dude? What happened?" Mick asked sitting on the edge of my bed. After he said that Jerome and Alfie came in wondering the same thing.

"Mick texted us saying you were crying, man," Alfie said standing next to the head of my bed.

"Yeah what happened? Did yu stub your toe?" Jerome asked sarcastically. Mick and Alfie both gave him death glares that could kill.

"Sorry. Force of habbit," Jerome apologized.

"Bro, what happened?" Mick asked again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nina and Fabian's POV<span>_**

"Well..." I said staring from the beginning

**Hey so there you have it. I know none of you ever wanted this but Mr. Rutter is a very interesting father(not in a good way). And don't worry I won't let you live this again in the next chapter. Tell me your predictions for the next chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey so thanks for the reviews. I love it when you guys review. And just to let other people know even people without an account can review my stories. I'm glad you guys like it so much.**

_**Mick's POV (First time ever in this story)**_

I can't believe him! Why does his father hate Nina so much? I mean, before Nina Fabian was the loner in the house. He would just sit around reading his Solar System Is Your Friend. I don't know what happened to that book. He seemed to stop reading it I guess. Maybe because he met Nina. Anyways, ever since Nina came Fabian became more open. Like he talked more. Nina and Fabian went everywhere together. Well, exept the bathroom. He would even sneak up to Nina's room in the middle of the night. Heh heh, and he thought I was sleeping.

"Fabian. How could your dad not like Nina?" I asked wondering. Nina is one of the nicest girls you will ever meet.

"I don't know. I think it's because she's not British like us. Just because she comes from a different country doesn't mean she can't be a wonderful girlfriend," Fabian said with tears running down his cheeks. I have never seen him cry like this before. He must _really _love her.

"Dude. Don't worry we will get you and Nina back together if it's the last thing we do. Man! I sound like Amber!" Jerome said. It would have been funny if the situation was different. But not now.

"That's right. You said you are going to be there for me, and now I'm going to be there for you," Alfie said which confused me. Why was Fabian there for Alfie and for what. I ignored the question. We have a bigger problem.

"I just don't understand why Nina would break up with me because of a dream. It can't be... Wait a minute! My father invented a machine last year where you could send a messege through a dream when they are sleeping!" Fabian said now getting red with anger.**(I know total cliche, but I wanted to add it in.)**

"Well Fabian. It looks like you will have a heart to heart talk with your father," I said crossing my arms.

"Yes I will," Fabian said getting up and grabbing his coat off the door. Godd luck bro.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Amber's POV<span>_**

"So you just dumped him? I asked in shock.

"Amber! Listen carefully. Nina dumped Fabian so he could be with Joy and so his family won't disinherit him," Patricia said slowly to me, but causing Nina to cry even more.

"Way to go Patricia," I said back only to get a death glare from her. I knew that glare meant "shut up I know what I said wasn't the smartest thing to say".

"Nina. I'm so sorry. Mr. Rutter had no right to cause this pain upon you. Or to Fabian," Mara said crouching next to the crying Nina.

"She's right. You and Fabian are meant to be," Joy said rubbing Nina's back to comfort her.

"Well not to Mr. Rutter. He says Joy and Fabian should be together," I said between my sobs.

"Why?" Mara asked confused.

"He says she has more class than me and she comes from royal. While come from 'waking up with the chickens'."

"Huh?" All the girls said in unison.

"It means I wake up really early. But he said it like it was a bad thing."

"Well don't worry Nina. I'm not going to date Fabian. I have Jack, and it's all thanks to you."

"Joy. I think you should go with Fabian. I don't want this to happen to you too."

"Nina, it won't," Joy said confused.

"I have a feeling it will."

"But I like Jack. He likes me."

"I know trust me. He is like my brother, all I want is for him to be happy, and you make him happy. But when Jack and I move back to America, then what? We will be there and you guys will be here."

"But Nina-"

"Plus Jack is like me and your like Fabian. Jack is a small town farmboy and your a high class business girl. We come from two different worlds."

"I...I...I...*sigh*. Your right. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to break up with Jack," Joy said now starting to cry with me.

**_Mara's POV(First time too)_**

This is the _saddest _thing I have ever seen. One day Nina and Fabian were on the couch, Nina laying on top of Fabian. Her legs tucked into her side. Her arm wrapped around his waist. His arm draped over her shoulder. Kissing the top over head every few minutes. While sahe feeds him grapes like he was a child again. Now they are both crying the night away. And Joy and Jack. Those two work so well. Joy would be eating some lemon pie that Trudy would make, and Jack would come a=in to talk to her. Then out of nowhere Joy would spoon out some lemon pie with her finger and plop it right onto Jack's nose. She would then get up and start running around the room while Jack would get up and start chasing her. She would run outside for more room and Jack would goafter her. When he would catch up to her he would wrap his big strong arms around her waist and pick her up. She would then start screaming out with joy. He would then plop her down on the soft grass and lay next to her. Then Joy would turn over and layon top of him. Her head resting on his collar bone and close her eyes. He would then wrap his arm around her petite waist and squeeze her gently, so she will know he will protect her. Joy would wrap her left arm around his nech and her right hand placed over his chest; where is heart is. It was so romantic for both, and now their lives are changing. And not for the better.

**This is becoming a very sad moment. First Nina and and Fabian. Now Joy and Jack. When will the maddness end? Keep reading to find out. Review! And tell me your predictions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey so thanks for reviewing!**

_**Nina's POV**_

It was time for breakfast. I barley got any sleep lst night, I think I got about an hour of sleep. I cried myself to sleep and cried myself awake. How am I going to eat breakfast and not look or talk to Fabian. HE SITS RIGHT NEXT TO ME DAMN IT! I walked downstairs trying not to make any eye contact with anyone. So far so good. I sat in my usual spot next to Fabian. I caught a glimps of his face. It look just like mine does right now. Red, puffy, stained from tears, tired eyes with dark circles underneath and bags that went with the dark circles. He looked up and our eyes met for the first time that day. Oh man! Why does he have to have such dreamy eyes? I tore our stare only to remember about last night and the break up. The tears were starting up again.

"Hey Nini? Can I talk to outside real quick?" Jack asked. I don't think anyone told him what happened yet. We walk outside of the house to make sure that no one was listening on us.

" What do you want to talk about?" I asked hoping it wasn't anything about Fabian.

"I want to know why you're crying. What happened? Did Fabian hurt you? I will punch that kid to a pulp! No one hurts my sister!" Jack said now gwtting mad. This is bad. I've seen Jack fight before, Fabian doesn't have a chance. Jack uses 15 lbs weights as his light pair.

"Jack! Before you go around killing people. Listen. Yes I'm crying about Fabian. No he did not cause me to cry like this. I did."

"Huh?"

"Fabian's dad doesn't want us together. Remember?" Jack just nodded and I continued."Well I had a dream where he told me not to date Fabian and he was putting a bunch of guilt on me. Then I saw Fabian with..." I remembered that Joy hasn't talked to Jack yet and he doesn't know that Mr. Rutter wants Joy to be with Fabian.

"With who?" Jack asked confused.

"With... Me. We were getting a divorce," I said making sure to skip that part about Joy.

"I'm so sorry Nini. This has to be terrible for you. Just remember that I'm always here for you. No matter what," Jack said pulling me into a hug. I always felt safe in his arms. But not they way I liked it when Fabian would hug me. I miss him so much and it hasn't even been a day. Luckly today is Saturday. I can stay locked in my room and never leave.

"Lets get back inside before people start thinking were dating," Jack joked. It was the first time I smiled since last night.

"Okay."

We walked into the house to find everyone in the common room doing nothing. Just sitting there with blanke faces. When they looked up to us I noticed two people were missing. Fabian and Joy. Where are they.

"Hey where's Fabian and Joy?" I asked.

"They're in Fabian's room. He needed to talk to her about something," Mick said. I know what he was talking o her about and I didn't want to bother them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in Fabian's room<em>**

**_Fabian's POV_**

"Are you sure there is noway out of this?" Joy asked worriedly.

"Positive. He said either we start dating or he kicks me out of the family."

"That's so evil! Why would he kick out his only son? Just because you wants to date someone who is a little different? You and Nina are perfect for each other. I've never seen you so happy. He has no right to do this to you."

"I know right?"

"What did he say to you last night?"

_~Backflash~_

_I walked up to my front door. I didn't bother knocking or ringing the doorbell, I just walked in pissed off. I found my dad in his den reading a book with a pipe in his mouth and a small glass of scotch on the side table. I stormed up to him._

_"How could you?" I yelled in his face._

_"Ah... Hello son how are you? How's your relationship with Nina going?" Dad asked with a smirk on his face._

_"Dad! How could you? Ever since she came to England I've wanted her to be my girlfriend! Your such an arsehole!" I yelled at him._

_"Don't you say that to your father! I have done so much for you! You should be grateful!"_

_"Name one thing you've done for me that I was grateful for!"_

_"I send you to that boarding school!"_

_"Yes where I met my true love!"_

_"Yes you did then you met that Nina girl."_

_"Nina is my true love!"_

_"You think she's your true love but really she is just another girl in the crowd."_

_"Don't say that about her! She is not another girl in the crowd! She is one in a million! And she's mine!"_

_"You mean she **was **yours. Not anymore."_

_"What is going on in- Fabian? Honey what are you doing here at this late an hour?" Mum asked confused and tired._

_"Dad used his dream machine on Nina and broke up with me," I said still pissed off and tears forming in my eyes._

_"Ronald D. Rutter! How could you?"_

_"It was for the best darling."_

_"The best for me? Or best for yourself?" I asked before walking towards the door._

_"Fabian, sweety, wait!" Mum said but I didn't bother turning around and seeing what she wanted to say. I walked out the door to be only greeted to the night sky. The sky looked how I felt at that moment. Dark, depressed, cloudy, no twinkle and no light. I called a cab to pick me up. Luckly it only took five minutes since my house was right next to the cab place. When I got back to the house the guys asked me what happened but I just went to bed without another word. Unfortunately I wasn't able to fall asleep._

_~End of backflash~_

"Fabian I'm so sorry," Joy said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks. So what about Jack? Have you ended it yet?"

"No and I really don't want to but if my dad is going to do this to me too then... I'll have to," Joy said while on the verge of tears.

Little did we know someone was listening and watching us through the little crack of my door.

**Who was listening and watching? Tell me who you think. Review! This is my longest chapter ever! YAY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner. I was at the beach and I didn't have internet. But I had a blast, even though I got a _really _bad sunburn. Anyways... Here's the new chapter.**

**_Jack's POV(First time ever!)_**

I dicided to go talk to Joy about this whole Nina and Fabian problem. Maybe if we go talk to Mr. Rutter he will consider letting Them be together and reinherit Fabian again. I was about to knock on the door when I heard them talking.

_"The best for me? Or best for yourself?"_

_"Fabian, sweety, wait!"_

"Fabian I'm so sorry," Joy said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks. So what about Jack? Have you ended it yet?"

"No and I really don't want to but if my dad is going to do this to me too then... I'll have to," Joy said. She sounded like she was about to cry.

Wait? Did she say she was breaking up with me? Why? What did I do to deserve this? Just then the door flew open.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Joy asked worried. I guess she wasn't happy to see me.

"I came to talk to you and then I over heard you two talking about how you're going to break up with me," I said sadly with a hint of anger in my tone.

"Jack, please understand. There's a reason why I have to do this."

"Can we please talk somewhere more... Private," I asked looking around to see 8 pairs of eyes staring at us.

"S-sure," Joy said walking out of the house with me.

"Okay. What's going on?" I asked saounding hurt, mad, confused... You get the idea.

"Mr. Rutter doesn't only want Nina and Fabian to bereak up but he wants us to break up too," Joy said not looking me in the eyes.

"But he doesn't have control over us," I said trying to keep my cool. Right now I want to bite someones head off.

"I know but... He is very persuasive. He is able to talk my father into doing anything. He wants me and Fabian together."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Jack but... I-it's... O-ov-over..." Joy said before running into the house, leaving me standing there like a statue. I was in shock. This man won't stop at _nothing _will he. Just then Nina walked out.

"Hey," she said walking up to me.

"Hey. So... You heard?"

"I knew. I just didn't want to tell you before Joy. I'm so sorry Jack," Nina apologized.

"For what? Being a good friend to Joy? I don't blame you. In fact I'm happy you didn't tell me. It wouldn't be better if you told me instead of Joy."

"Jack.. Come here," Nina said pulling me into a comfort hug. "Mr. Rutter said we should try dating."

"What?"

"Yeah I know."

"Well... Should we?" I asked Kind of freaked out and grossed out at the same time.

"We can try."

"Okay it looks like your my new... Girlfriend," I said throwing up a little in my mouth.

**_Nina's POV_**

My new boyfriend is... My "brother". How much weirder can it get?

**Hey sorry it's so short. I just _really _wanted to get this chapter in. I hope you like it. _PLEASE _review. I love getting them in my email. I wonder how Nina and Jack's relationship with go. And what do you like better? Jina? Or Nack? Don't worry It won't be forever. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey so the first day I updated my story i got 20 reviews! That's awesome let's try to get to 200 in the next few chapters! Hope you like this chapter. BTW this chapter is while Nina and Jack were talking. It's a meanwhile chapter of Fabian and Joy. Oh and this will be in months so after this chapter I will be going in months. You will know why later. And If you want, tell me why I'm going to do it in months. And the last few chapters are a month later. Enjoy!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

Joy ran into the house with teary eyes. I'm guessing she did it. She ended it with Jack. I feel so sorry for her. My father had _no _right to do this to any of us. We should be with the ones that we love. Joy then walked up to me.

"Hey," Joy said with a fake sad smile.

"Hey. Joy I'm so sorry. I know this must be hard for you," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Fabian what are we going to do? No offence bit your father is being a real jackass."

"Oh. You don't think I havn't noticed?"

"Ha ha ha. You know what hurts the most, Fabian? I think I love him. My heart hurts so much."

"I know how you feel Joy. Trust me."

"Fabian. Does this get any easier?"

"Knowing my father... No."

"What if your mother talked to him?"

"I don't know. I don't want my mother to get involved."

"But this is getting way out of hand. Maybe it will be for the best, Fabian. And maybe your Uncle and talk to them too. Two is bigger than one. He will be out nummbered."

"You think?"

"I do think. This is really getting out of hand. You and Nina were... Wait! _Are _perfect for each other."

"Thanks. So are you and Jack."

"Thanks. So are you going to call Your mum?"

"Yes. In the mean time..."

"Yeah. In the mean time we will be dating," Joy said with a fake smile. I could tell she didn't want to be with me, and she could tell I was the same. I called my mother.

(Fabian-Bold, Mrs. Rutter-Italic"

_Hello?_

**Mum? It's Fabian.**

_Oh! Hello Sweety. How are you and Nina?_

**That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Dad has gone too far. He split up Joy and Jack!**

_What! I can't believe him._

**Can you talk to him?**

_Yes._

**Great! Thanks mum!**

_But..._

**But? But what?**

_Your father's not here. He went on a business trip for 8 months._

**So Joy and I willhave to be together for 8 months?**

_Yes._

**And Nina and Jack?**

_Unfortunately._

***Sigh* Alright. Just do it as fast as you can. Oh and have Uncle Ade Talk to him with you. Two is better than one.**

_You got it sweety. Bye. I love you._

**Love you too, mum. Bye. And Thanks.**

I hung up the phone.

"Well?" Joy asked.

"Looks like your my girlfriend for the next 8 months."

"8 months? *sigh* Alright."

"And that goes with Nina and Jack as well. Unless they break up."

"Okay. Your my... Boyfriend."

"And your my... Girlfriend"

**Sorry it's short again. The next chapter will be longer also it will be a month later. lets try to get 180 messeges for this chapter. Tell me what you think will happen. Thanks for the reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so I told you guys we should try to get 180 reviews and we are almost at 190! I'm so happy 8D. You all rock! In a couple of weeks I'm going to be in sunriver to see my best friend, Emily Moran. She lives in California. I haven't seen her since 6th grade and we have been best friends since kindergarten. I can't wait. But I don't know if there's any internet there. I have't been there since I think 2 years ago so fingers crossed for internet. If no internet I will be gone for 4 days. From the 27 to 31. I luv you guys! Enjoy!**

_**Nina's POV(1 month later from the talk)**_

I took Amber to the doctor for her check up.

"Good morning Ms. Millington," Doctor Santoes greeted.

"Morning Dr. Santoes," Amber greeted. She has been so much more accepting of the baby. She told me she really wants to have it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm getting heartburn, my morning sickness is getting worse, my heart is beating louder and harder and I always feel fatigue."

"Good. you are doing everything is fine. And how is your eating?"

"Good. I mean it's weird eating for two, but I'll guess I'll get used to it."

"Good. Now let's see how the baby is."

Dr. Santoes placed this gel over her stomach and grabbed this handle that was connected to a tv screen.

". Good. Uh-huh. Great. Looks like the baby is doing great. Just keep doing what your doing and call me if you have any questions," She said before leaving.

"Okay. So you ready to go?" I asked helping her off the bed.

"Yeah. Hey does it look like I'm pregnant?"

"No, it just looks like you gained a few pounds."

"What! Ugh what will everyone say?"

"Don't worry. We don't have to worry about that until we have no choice."

"Okay. Let's go home."

"'Kay," I said a little occupied.

"Nina? What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing," I lied. I am a _terrible _liar.

"Neens. You are the worst liar I have ever met. It's Fabian isn't it."

"Amber, you know me too well."

"Nina if you love him then be with him."

"Heh. If only it was that easy."

"How is it... Oh right. Mr. Rutter."

"Yeah. Anyways Joy said Fabian's mom and Uncle will talk to him when he gets back."

"But if he's not even here then how will he find out if you two are still dating?"

"Fabian told me his father can tell if someone's lying. And he can tell when _anyone _in lying."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah he even showed me. He went to his house and told his dad that he and Joy were dating and his dad looked at him with this really awkward face and knew he was lying."

"Wow. And Fabian is acually really good at lying."

"Yeah I know."

"What did Mr. Rutter look like?"

"He looked like he was constipated."

"Oh my god," Amber said causing us both to laugh uncontrollably. We called a cab to go into town. We told everyone we were going shopping so we have to get bags. If Amber came home with nothing new then people will start thinking stuff.

* * *

><p><em>~2 hours after shopping~<em>

We called another cab to take us home. I got a cute spaghetti strap navy blue sun dress with white open-toed wedges and a eye of Horus necklace. Amber got a pink, black and white spaghetti strap dress with a black bow belt and black flats. **(Images on my profile).**

"Girls these are so cute. You have to where them to the carnival tomorrow," Mara said looking at each of or new items.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about the carnival," I said.

"Oh! I can't wait to go on all the rides," Amber said clapping her hands. Wait. The bad foods, her mood swings, her nausea. Amber is in a lot of trouble.

**Hey I know not a real cliffhanger I just need to end this chapter. Amd for everyone who asked why Fabian and Nina couldn't be together while the 8 months. There you go. And I understand I would have been confused too. :). Review let's try to get 200!**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's 3:15 in the morning as I am writing this. I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days. I have this tiny ear infection and ever since I started to take this medicine for it I haven't been able to fall asleep. My mom thinks it's a side effect. I think it's messing with my A.D.D. medicine. Yes I am a blonde girl who has A.D.D. and has an ear infection. Make fun I'm used to it. My friends make fun of it all the time. Anyways ENJOY! Oh and btw WE HIT 200 REVIEWS! Oh and Just to let you know I am going to finish this story before I continue H2O meets Anubis. I just need to focus on one story at a time, unless it's a one-shot.**

**_Nina's POV_**

We got out of the cabs and walked toward the carnival. It was amazing. There was a ferris wheel the touched the sky, a roller coaster the went fowards and backwards and sideways and upside down and in loops. This place was amazing. The topper was that is was at the beach shore! We all walked up to the counter lady to giver her our money to get in. In the corner of my eye I saw Fabian and Joy... holding hands. I wanted to rip them apart and hold onto Fabian and never let go. My heart was breaking into peices that couldn't be put back together. Only one person could put them back togther and he is with someone else. I miss Fabian so much that it hurts. Jack noticed this and put his arm around me for comfort. It wasn't a boyfriend arm, it was a brother arm. This is so weird to think of Jack being more than a "brother". I saw Fabian looking at us and _not _looking happy. I saw Amber in the corner of my other eye, and she was looking a little green. Oh no. I hope she doesn't throw up. She isn't sick, she hasn't eaten anything that would cause her to up chuck. And what about her mood swings? I mean I know she can be a drama queen but the others will notice. This will be an interesting day and one we will never forget.

**_Fabian's POV_**

I turn my head to see Jack's arm around Nina. I _really _wanted to grab onto Nina pull her into me and never let her go. I love her so much and seeing her in the arms of another guy hurts me. If someone would stab me in the heart I wouldn't feel it. Seeing Nina with someone who's not me hurts 20X worse. We paid our way into the carnival and decided on what rided we go on first.

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Patricia said.

"What about the farris wheel?" Nina said in her angel voice.

"I like that idea," I said and causing her to turn around only to lock eyes with me.

"I vote with Nina and Fabian," Amber siad knowing why we wanted to go on it instead. We get to the farris wheel and it's of course... two to a seat. Joy, Jack, Nina, and I thought this would be a great time for us to sit with each other... as friends. I sat with Nina, Joy sat with Jack, Patricia sat with Jerome, Mara sat with Mick and Amber sat with Alfie.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Fabian," Nina said completely in awe looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Yeah, it is," I said looking at Nina and only at Nina. She looked at me then down at my lips then back to my eyes. The next thing we know we are leaning in. Soon our lips touch for the first time in two months. I've missed those lips. the taste of candy cherries on her lips. At first it was gentle but soon it was like we were back to the way we were. I trailed my tongue across her bottem lip. Asking for an entrence. She granted it. I deepened the kiss by pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around my my neck and trailing her her nails across my scalp. I love it when she does that. I've missed it so much. I've missed _her_ so much. She then places a hand on my cheek and curling her finger in. causing me to moan with pleasure. Just then Nina and I realized what we were doing and pulled apart. We both looked stunned on our actions.

"I-I-I," Nina didn't know what to say. Same with me.

"Nina. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Sorry for what? It's been a long time since I've been kissed like that," Nina said with a smile.

"Wait, you haven't kissed Jack?" I asked relieved.

"Ew! No."

"Oh. Heh."

"Fabian, what are we going to do? With your dad not wanting us being together."

"I don't know, but let's not think about that right now. Let's just live in the moment," I said placing my hand on her neck. She seemed to know what I meant because she leaned in and kissed me once more. We began where we left off. But too soon enough the ride was over. At least I got to kiss her once more. I wish my father wasn't so strict. I love Nina not Joy. But for now I have to deal with this.

**_Amber's POV_**

Ugh. Blech. I feel terrible. I feel like throwing up. And I have a craving for pickles and ice cream. I don't even like pickles. Oh no. Here is comes! BLECH!

"Amber! You got barf all over my shoes!" Mick yelled in disgust.

"Oh well sor-ry I don't feel good and I couldn't rush to the bathroom in time!" I yelled. Oh no mood swings.

"What is with you Amber?" Mick yelled in my face. At that point my anger changed to crying.

"Mick! Please stop yelling at me. I'm sorry I did that to your shoes. I'll buy you a new pair. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," I pleaded. I wouldn't stop crying.

"Ambs. Chill. It's okay. You don't have to do that. Why are you acting weird?" Mick asked now suspicious.

"Weird? Wh-who's acting weird? Not me that's for sure," I said nerviously.

"Okay now I _know _something's up. What is it?" Mick said crossing his arms. Everyone that didn't know about my little secret was staring at me. Then they started to stare at Nina, Fabian and Alfie.

"OKAY! If you want to know what is going on with me? Here it is. *sigh* I-I'm... Pregnant. And Alfie is the father," I said looking down at the ground afraid to see their reactions. I was scared they were mad at me and yell at me and not look at me the same way ever again. When I looked up to see their reactions they didn't look at me the way I thought they would look at me. Their reactions were... Happy? Relief? Forgivness? Huh?

**Okay so it's 8:04 am and I did not sleep a wink last night I am dead. Ugh. Well I hope you liked it. I wanted to put Fabina in it again even I missed it anyways review and predict. Let's try to get to 220 reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so happy. I GOT TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT! If only I slept for more hours. I'm still wiped out.**

_**Amber's POV**_

Okay. Now I'm confused. They're happy? What the heck is with them.

"Okay. What is going on?" I asked now pissed.

"Amber, we already knew," Mick said calmly.

"H- how?" I asked nerviously.

"I found your test in the trash in the girls restroom," Mara said to me.

"How did you know it was mine?"

"It was pink," Patricia said with a "duh" look.

"Oh... Well then... Go ahead and yell at me."

"Why would we yell at you?" Jerome asked.

"Well... Because I got pregnant at 16 years-old."

"Ambs. This could happen to any of us. It just happened to be you," Mick said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"So... You'll help me through this?"

"Of course," Mick said.

"Yeah!" Mara and Patricia said.

"Welll... Alright. But only for Alfie," Jerome said causing Patricia and Mara to slap his arms."Ow!"

"We are here for you. All the way," Joy and Jack said in unison.

"You guys are the best! GROUP HUG!" I yelled pulling everyone into a great big hug.

**_Everyone's POV Exept Amber_**

"I... Can't... Breathe!" I thought while Amber pulled us into a great big bear group hug. Well It looks like we will have a new Anubis member.

**Okay. So I know this is _really _short, but don't worry this will be my shortest chapter ever. I just needed to get it in. I'm so sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy. I'll update soon. I PROMISE! Let's try to get 290 reviews. And Predict your thoughts.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey so I know the last chapter was short. I'm chapter will be longer. I promise. ENJOY! Oh and I HAD A WRTERS BLOCK! THAT'S WHY I HAVN'T UPDATED! NOT BECAUSE I WAS WAITING FOR 290 REVIEWS! JEEZ! ENJOY!**

_**Joy's_ POV_**_

Amber finally let us go of her death hug.

"Guys you are the best. But how are we going to tell Trudy and Victor? Trudy will be so disappointed, and Victor? I don't even want to know what he will do," Amber said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Ambs. If Victor tries to expel you we will threaten him by dropping out. Fabian, Mara and I give most of the money to this school," Mick said putting a hand on Fabian's shoulder and his other arm around Mara's waist.

"Yeah! We won't let you go without a fight," Mara said running to her blonde friend to pul her into a comforting hug.

"You guys will seriously do that for me?" Amber asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course! Amber, you were there for me when everyone was still mean to me. I will _always _be there for you. Your my BBF," Nina said walking up to Amber to wrap her arms around Amber.

"BBF? What's that?" Jerome asked with a _very _confused look on his face.

"BBF means best British freind," I said with a small chuckle in my voice.

"Why don't we finish up these rides then go home. But before we leave we can help Amber prepare herself to tell Trudy and Victor," Jack said in a very cute leader tone. It's not fair how we can't be together for seven more months. What is so wrong about Nina and Jack growing up on an American farm? Don't opposites atrack? Mr. Rutter is going crazy. We are only juniors in high school. At least Jack and I got to sit together on the farris wheel.

_~Flash Back~_

We got on the farris wheel. Jack opened the door for me. He is such a gentlemen. After we got settled in the ride got started.

"It's nice to be here with you Joy," Jack said to me with his beautiful smile.

"You too," I said smiling at him.

There was a silence between us. This is so weird how I was with him then in a second we had to be with other people.

"Well... This awkward," Jack said looking the opposite direction from where I was.

"Yeah..." I said looking down at my clasped hands.

"Joy. I wish there was a way out of this," he said now looking at me. I looked up from my hand and locked eyes with him. The next thing we knew we couldn't talk and we were leaning in. Our lips then touched. It was at first a simple little kiss but soon grew more passionate. This is the first kiss I've had in months. I can't kiss Fabian. I don't like him. I'm _in _love with Jack Mark Anthony. Just then I felt his tongue flick my lower lip. I let him in and moaned while he wondered my mouth with his tongue.

"W-wait. What are we doing?" I asked asfter backing away from him.

"I-I really don't know. Ugh! This is so annoying! Why can't we be together?"

"I don't know. But I do miss you."

"I miss you too," he said placing his hand on my cheek.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"So... I-is Fabian a g-good kisser?" Jack asked breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him confused. I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Is Fabian a... you know... a good kisser?"

Yup I heard right.

"What! I don't know. I haven't kissed him."

"You havn't?" Jack asked smiling sounding happy and relieved. I smiled.

"What about Nina?" I asked now frowning while looking down at my hands.

"What about Nina?" Jack asked confused.

"Is she a good kisser?" I asked not meeting his eyes.

"I don't know ask Fabian."

"Why?" I asked still looking down at my hands.

"Because I haven't kissed her."

"You haven't?" I asked smiling with my tone sounding happy and relieved.

"No. Phew! So do you want to kiss again. I've missed your beautiful lips."

"Ha ha ha yes you can. I've missed kissing you too."

we started to kiss again. I love kissing him! Then all too soon the ride ended.

~ _End of Flash Back ~_

I smiled thinking about that. Just then a man in a business suit started to walk up to us.

"Hello," the man said to us.

"Hello," I said confused.

"Wait. Mr. Marks what are you doing here?" Fabian asked confused.

"Your father sent me to check up on you. To make sure you are dating the right people."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! HE IS MAKING YOU SPY ON ME! HE IS GOING OVERBOARD WITH THIS!"

Just then Fabian stormed off. This is getting out of hand. Now Mr. Rutter is spying on us! He is crazy. Nina ran off crying.

"I'll go check on her," I said running her her direction. This is getting really personal.

**There you go now if I don't keep writing it means I have writers block so CALM DOWN I'll update a soon as I can. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey so thanks for the reviews! ENJOY!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I walked away from the group. This is really getting out of hand. HE SPIED ON US! I love Nina! Nina loves me! Joy loves Jack! Jack loves Joy! That's how it is! I walked up to a pay phone since I accidently left mine at the house. I wanted a little privacy. I didn't want the others especially Nina. I was going to have a _very _colorful vocabulary.

**(Fabian= bold, Mr. Rutter= italic)**

_Hello?_

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

_Ah. Hello son. It's so nice to hear your sweet voice._

**Do you have to fricking soal?**

_Now son calm down. I do this because I love you._

**No! If you love me you will let me be with Nina! Mum likes her! Hell She loves her! So does Uncle Ade! Your the only one who doesn't!**

_Now son. I didn't I didn't like her. She seems like a very nice young lady. I just believe Joy will be the ideal wife for you._

**Dad! I'm a junior in high school! Right now I'm just worried about my mum saying something or showing a picture of me as a baby in the bath tub! Nina and I are in love. How would we even find out if we would ever get married?**

_Son. If you were still with that American what would you do if she went back home?_

**I would follow her there. And _do not _call her "that American". She is a person just like you and me! She just stole my heart.**

_Son you don't even know what love is._

**That's when your wrong. Love is when you can't spend a second apart. When Nina and I were together, it hurt me when I would have to go to sleep. Eight hours away from her. And that's when we were only twenty feet away. Now knowing that aren't together it hurts me 220X more. You are away in a bussiness trip for seven months. Do you even miss mum?**

_I call her everynight. And I say "I love you" to her all the time._

**You might say it... But do you mean it?**

_..._

**That's what I thought. Good-bye Mr. Rutter.**

_Oh so I'm no longer your father anymore._

**Mr. Campbell acts more like a father to me than you ever did.**

_Well you will always be my son. Unless you date that Nina girl. Good-bye._

I hung up the phone after that. He is being such a dick ass. Ugh!

**_Joy's POV_**

I looked everywhere for Nina. Where is she? All of a sudden I heard sobbing coming from the behind the lady's loo.

"Nina?" I asked walking around to indeed find a sobbing Nina.

"J-Joy? H-how did *sniff* y-you find me?" Nina asked with a brocken voice. Her eyes were puffed up red and her cheeks were stained with make up and tears.

"I heard you a mile away," I joked hoping I could h=get a chuckle out of her. Mission failed.

"Joy. Why does he hate me so m-much?" Nina asked again with no sign that she will be calming down anytime soon.

"Who?" I asked. Well that's stupid to ask.

"Mr. Rutter! He hates me and I don't know why!" Nina yelled through her tears.

"I don't know. Maybe he knows you don't come from a powerful family," I said trying to think up a good enough reason.

"And that would cause him to hate me?"

"Well..."

"Sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just want to know why he hates me and then I might be able to change."

"Nina! Don't change yourself to make people like you. You are perfect. Just the way you are."

"Thanks Joy."

"Let's get back to the group. They probably are wondering where we are."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks Joy."

With that we walked back to the group. To our luck Mr. Marks was gone. But so was Fabian and Jack. Where did they go?

**Okay its 2:39 am. Wow deja vu lol. PEACE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so I was in Sunriver for 8 days. Enjoy!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

"Fabian! I know your pissed off at your dad, but Nina needs you right now," Jack said trying to stop me.

I know Nina needs me but I have to do this.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked me.

"You'll see," I said not stopping and anger in my tone.

We finally got to the place I was walking to. It looks like Uncle Ade will meet another American friend of mine.

"Ah... Fabian! It's so nice to see you. Who is this nice lad?" Uncle Ade asked when he saw Jack next to me.

"I'm Jack. Nina's god-brother."

"It's so nice to meet you. How is Nina? Are you stepping out yet?"

"Well... We were but dad made us split up."

"What! Why?"

"He said she wasn't good enough to be a Rutter," I said pissed off again at the thought of my own father.

"Ron is wrong. He has no right to do that to you two."

"We know. And he broke up Joy and Jack. They started dating a few months ago and then right after they got togther dad just split them up!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. He said Joy is better for Fabian and Nina is better with me. I think that's just plain weird. I mean I love Nina but she's my 'sister'," Jack said getting annoyed as well.

"Why is my brother so stubborn all the time?"

"Mum said she and you will talk to him when he gets back in 7 months," I said calming down.

"Of course Fabian."

"Oh! And also today he also sent a dude named Mr. Marks to spy on us," Jack remembered.

"Oh my word! He is completely out of line!"

"Tell me about it!" Jack said in agreement.

"Well... Alright. When we were little he was out of line when-" Uncle Ade started.

"Uh... Uncle Ade it's just an expression. He didn't really mean tell him about it," I interupted.

"Oh. Oops. Heh. Sorry I'm not in on the whole teenage lingo," he said causing us to let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks again Uncle Ade," I said giving a hug. He has _always _been my favorite uncle.

"Anytime boyo. And it was nice to meet you, Jack," Uncle Ade said shaking Jack's hand.

"Like wise, sir."

"Please... Call me Ade. It tells me that we are friends," Uncle Ade said with a smile.

"Um... Alright. It was nice meeting you... Ade," Jack said with a smile. I'm happy I have Uncle Ade on my side. Dad is going down.

**_Nina's POV_**

I want Fabian. I need Fabian. Where is he? I need to hold onto him and cry on his shoulder. How can Mr. Rutter hate me so much? He doesn't even know me. Just then Fabian and Jack walk up to the group with pleasurable grins on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" Amber yelled. Probably a mood swing.

"We just ca,e back from Ucle Ade. He is on board of taking down my father," Fabian said with a satisfied expression.

"That's great!" Joy said with a huge grin.

"Yeah! It is. Then when all of this is over we could go back to where we started," Jack said grabbing both of Joy's hands. The were both smiling and staring at each other lovingly.

"Hey Nina," Fabian said behind me. I turned around to find we have little space between us.

"Hey. Fabian do you really think we can do this?" I asked now a little worried of everything we now have to take care of.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to take down your dad which we can't do until the seven months are up, we have to take care of Amber and how she's gonna tell Trudy and Victor, We have to worry about the spies your father wil send to see if we are following his orders and to top it all off we have to hold our strong feeling back otherwise your father might really split us up," I said now holding back my tears.

"Nina. Don't worry. We will beat my father. We all have Amber's back. Trudy's very understanding and we always have the whole mystery to blackmail Victor and the school. And we can always be _really _close frinds."

"Like friends with benefits?"

"Yeah. Don't worry it will all work out in the end. You and I will be together and so will Joy and Jack. Trust me," Fabian said with a reasuring voice.

"I trust you with all my heart Fabian," I said hugging him.

This might just work. I'm so glad I have such reliable friends to have my back.

**Hey I started school Wednesday so I'll try my hardest to update fast. I hope you like it I might update again later today I already have the next chapter in my head. Fingers crossed. Oh and I saw Apollo 18 yesterday. SCARED THE SHIT RIGHT OUT OF MY PANTS! I AM NEVER GOING TO THE MOON. AND DON'T BE SHOCKED IF YOU HEAR A DISTANT SCREAMING BECAUSE THAT WILL BE ME IF I SEE A SPIDER. IF YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE YOU'LL KNOW WHY. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so you'll get why I put this chapter later. ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

Amber and I were looking through my old photo albums. She wanted to kniw what my friends back home looked like.

"Nina your friends look so cool," Amber said looking at all my summer pictures.

"Yeah. I love them all," I said remembering those good times.

"Why is this one cut out?" She asked looking at my old homecoming picture.

"Oh. Because that was my ex-boyfriend. He was a jerk. He cheated on me and he always lied to me where he was going and who he was going with. I got so sick of it that when I was going over to his house to break up I saw him in his room with Jessica Parler. She had a rep saying she did everything. I broke up with him then and there. The summer before the scholarship he was begging me to take him back. This scholarship was my way out of being near him," I said remembering Kyle.

"Oh. Well I'm glad your here without him. He sounds like a weird jerk."

"He was."

We keep looking for another good hour. I have a lot of pictures of my friends.

Okay so I think we're done," I said finishing all my pictures.

"Wait I found one more album," Amber said picking up an album. When I realized which one it was it was too late to get it back.

"Neens? Who are these people and who are these kids?"

"Uh... Well the oldest boy... Is my older brother, Bobby. He lives in New York. The tiny baby is my little brother, Tyler. He's 10 years old now. The little girl is me when I was seven..." I paused. I was about to tell her who the man and woman were. Amber took the picture and looked at the discription on the back.

"Who are Tina and Nathaniel? Are they your aunt and uncle?"

"N-no. They... They were m-my parents," I stuttered. I know I'm strong but sometimes I wish they were still here.

"Oh... Your mum looks just like you. Your brother Bobby looks like your father as well."

"Yeah I know. That was taken the year my parents died."

"Oh."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"My name is my parents name together. My mom's name was Tina and my father's name was Nathaniel, and togther is became Nina."

"That's so cool. Nina you do know we're your family too, right?"

"Of couse."

"Good. Because we are always here for you."

"I know. Come on let's clean up before dinner. I heard Trudy's making home-made pizza."

"Alright. Hm," Amber said now thinking of something.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"Alright?" I was getting a little suspicous of Amber now. What was she thinking.

"All done!" Amber said looking at our now clean room.

"Dinner!" Trudy said from downstairs.

"And just in time too," I laughed. We locked arms and walked downsatirs. I wonder what she's planning.

**Okay I know short but I added a chapter earlier so don't get too mad. Put these too together you get a pretty long chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the wait. I have had a small writers block for all of my stories. So if you don't like the chapters I'm sorry. ENJOY!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I was in the backyard lost in my thoughts. My father is going to pay for all of this! Nina and I love each other.

"Hey Fabian," Alfie said coming up to me.

"Oh. Hey Alfie. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he said sitting next to me. He looked really nervious.

"Shoot."

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. What if the baby hates me? What if I mess up and Amber hates me?"

"Afie! Calm down. I know you. You'll do fine. When the time comes you'll know what to do."

"Thanks Fabian. You're a great friend."

"You too. I know we haven't hung in the past, but I am here for you all the way.'"

"Yeah. Hey are you alright?"

I didn't realize that I was thinking about something that was getting upset.

"W-what?"

"What are you thinking?"

"N-nothing."

"Your thinking about Nina, Jack, Joy and your Father, aren't you."

"Maybe."

"Dude. We are going to beat your father, you and Nina will be together, Amber and I will fine after this baby and hopefully Particia and Jerome will get together."

"Ha ha ha yeah. Thanks for always having my back, Alfie."

"Hey you've always had mine."

We gave each other a man hug and went back to the house.

"We were wondering where you were?" Amber asked coming up to us with Nina.

"We were just outside. I was thinking and Alfie here just needed a good man pep talk," I said making sure the girls didn't know what my thoughts and our talk were about.

"Fabian? Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Nina asked me.

"S-sure," I said following her outside.

I followed Nina outside. When she finally stopped walking ahe didn't turn around for five minutes. We stood there in silence for five minutes.

"I know you were thinking about your father," Nina said still not facing me.

"You do?"

"Yes," she said turning around now facing me.

"Nina- I"

"You don't need to explain. Fabian we will beat your dad."

"What makes you think we will?"

"Because you told. Fabian I trust you one hundred percent."

"Thanks. Same with you."

Nina walked up to me and gave me a hug. If you were watching us itwould look like a friendly hug, but to to us, it was so much more. Her arms were wrapped around my neck perfectly, while mine were wrapped around her waist perfectly. I wish we could do this anytime of the day. My father is so evil. To Sibuna he's not as evil as Rufus, but to Nina, Joy, Jack and I he is way more evil. He is so going down. This just feel so right.

_~Meanwhile~_

**_Amber's POV_**

"Alfie! Alfie come here!" I yelled.

"What is it! Is the baby coming?" Alfie asked worriedly. Huh? I'm only three months along..

"What? No! I just wanted to tell you the baby is kicking. I was reading my fashon magazine aloud and the baby started to kick."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come here."

Alfie walked over and sat next to me. I took his hand and placed it over my stomach where I felt the baby kick.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Alright."

I started to read my magazine and then the baby kicked again.

"Woah! That's so cool. I'm guessing the baby will be into fashon."

"Yeah! Hey, talk alien to the baby."

"Why?"

"I want to see if it will like aliens like you.'

"Alright." With that Alfie started to speak his goofy yet adorable alien language. The baby kicked again.

"So the baby is going to be a alien fashon freak," Alfie said causing me to laugh.

I'm glad that no oneis angry with me and Alfie for what happened.

_~Flashback~_

_"I don't think I can do this," I said now standing infront of the house. I'm about to tell Trudy and Victor about the new resident at Anubis house._

_"Amber, don't worry. We are all here for you," Fabian said holding my shoulder._

_I walked into the house with the others right behind me. I found both Victor and Trudy at the dining table. Perfect. Fabian, Nina, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Jack, Mara and Mick all stayed in the hallway so if Alfie and I needed them they were right there. Alfie and I walked into the room._

_"Trudy? Victor? We have something to tell you," Alfie said looking a little nervous._

_"What is it, sweeties?" Trudy asked. I feel horrible. She's like a mother to me, and I feel like I'm about to break her heart._

_"Well... I-I'm..."_

_"Out with it!" Victor growled._

_"I'm Pre-pregnant," I said shutting my eyes closed. Trudy stayed silent and I could just feel Victor's eyes staring holes into my flesh._

_"Millington! Lewis! In my office. NOW!" Victor growled again. We all walked up to his office. I looked at Nina and Fabian for help. I could tell they were trying to figure something out, but having trouble to think of it._

_"You two both know the rules in this house!" Victor boomed._

_"We're sorry, Victor," Alfie apologized. I was on the verge of tears._

_"Sorry is not good enough."_

_Oh no! Here is comes._

_"You both are expelled!" Victor yelled. Just then Fabian, Nina, Mick and Mara burst through the door._

_"You can't do that!" Mick yelled._

_"I just did! What are you vermin going to do about it?"_

_"If they go we go!" Fabian yelled._

_"Go ahead."_

_Mick and Mara left the room to show they weren't kidding and were going to start packing. Then Nina got an idea._

_"If you expell them the I will tell the world about my life here. And tell them about your little society."_

_That got his attention. He had this face that looked like he was going to bite someones face off. After about five minutes of silence he caved in._

_"Fine. They can stay as long as you all stay quiet."_

_"Deal," we all said. With that we left and told the others who cheered. I walked over to Trudy. She's so sweet. I feel like I just broke her heart._

_"Trudy?" I asked turning the corner. She was still at the table._

_"Hello sweetie," she said trying her hardest to smile at me._

_"I'm so sorry. You must hate me. I dont-" I began._

_"Amber! I could never hate you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course! I'm just a little shocked."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Sweetie? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

_"I was afraid you would get mad at me."_

_"I could never be mad at you."_

_"Thank you, Trudy."_

_He hugged. I was now happy. I don't care what others thought about me. I only cared what my family thought about me. Trudy called my parents and told them about the baby. There was, at first, yelling and threats, but after a while they started to soften up. They were finally alright about the baby. They weren't happy, but they weren't against it. After that Trudy called Alfie's parents and the conversation went pretty much the same way. Well it looks like Alfie and I are staying at the school our baby will go to someday... If we keep it. Should I put it up for adoption?_

_~Flashback End~_

**What do you think? School has been crazy. I just finished the book Speak and I'm so tied and tomorrow I have a health test first period. Fun! Read and review and predict!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey so I dicided that I'm making up for all the lost time I haven't updated. Enjoy!**

_**Nina's POV**_

Amber is now four months along and is doing great. She is now showing and people are now talking behind her back. I would expect Amber to hide in a closce et and cry her eyes out, but she just shrugs it off and if someone says something to her face she just tells them how she feels. amber is glowing more than ever. I'm so proud of her. Amber wants to celebrate her four month pregnency anniversary. Typical Amber. It's girls night only. She's taking us to a fancy resaurant that has a dance floor. This will be so much fun.

"Come on girls! We have ten mintes to get there!" Amber yelled from the door. Patricia, Mara, Joy and I ran down the stairs all dressed up. I was wearing coast remo print dress with black high heels. Patricia was grey with purple flames at the bottom with black heels. Joys was wearing a dark purple dress with a black design with black high heels. Mara was wearing red dress with black high heels. Amber was wearing a moschino ruffled crepe and satin dress with black high heels.**(Outfits on my profile.)**

"We're here. Don't worry," Mara said walking up to Amber. We all left the house and got into the cab. The restaurant was beautiful. There were chandeliers above every table and a huge dance floor right in the middle on the place.

"May I help you?" the hostess asked us.

"Yes. Amber Millington, party of five," Amber said holding up a full hand to show that there was five of us.

"Let me see. Ah yes. Millington coma Amber. Right this way," he said gesturing us towards our table.

"We sat in a booth next to a huge window that looked out to the city. I swear, if you looked hard enough you could he Anubis house.

"May I take your order?" Our waiter asked us.

"Yes... I'll have the... Caramelized pears and to drink I'll have a glass of water," Amber said giving him her menu.

"I'll have the Braised pork loin and a glass of pepsi," Patricia said handing in her menu.

"I'll have aRoast of lamb, with a balsamic reduction and a sprite," Mara said giving her menu to the waiter.

"I'll have Roasted duck with raspberry glaze and a glass of water," Joy said giving him the menu.

"And I'll have the Steamed Lobster and a glass of water," I said finally handing him my menu.

"Alright, your food will be with you soon," he said and walked off.

We talked and laughed for a half an hour until our food got to us.

"Oh my God!" We all said in unison.

"This is amazing!" Joy exclaimed taking another bite of her food.

"Totally," Mara agreed.

"Thanks for taking us," Patricia and I said in unison.

"No prob girls."

After we ate we got up and walked to the dance floor. We danced the whole night away. This was the most fun I've had since the farris wheel at the carnival. That was the best night of my life since Fabian and I broke up. All of a sudden a group of guys came up to us.

"Hey," the first guy said to me.

"Hi?" I said as a question.

"Hey," the second giy said to Mara.

"Hello," Mara said with a confused look.

The other three guys just stood next to Amber, Joy and Patricia.

"So... How about we ditch this place and go over to my place? Yeah?" The first guy said to me.

"No thanks, we're good," I said to him with a little bitchy attitude. I hate guys who are like that.

"I don't think you understand me. When I want something... I get it. Now come on girly," he said now being a bigger bitch than I was.

"Leave me alone!" I said trying to pull of his arm that was now around my wrist. The others tried to come help me, but the other guys grabbed onto them.

"Leave us alone!" We yelled. The guys started to laugh.

"They said leave them alone," a cute boy British accent said. I turned my head and saw Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Jack all standing there.

The guy who was holding me shoved me to the ground. I saw the anger grow in Fabian and Jack's eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" He asked getting all in Fabian's face.

"This..." Fabian said. Before the guy could react, Fabian punched him right in the nose. He went crashing down to the ground. Jack came running to me and helping me up.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me while helping me up.

"Yeah, fine," I said giving him a quick hug then running to Fabian.

"Thanks you, Fabian!" I yelled hugging tightly.

"No prob. Some one call the cops!" Fabian said to the owners. Fifteen minutes later the cops came and arrested the guys.

"You are the best!" I said to all the guys.

"We know," Jerome shrugged. Patricia slapped his arm. The one thing I noticed though was that Patricia was smiling at him.

We got five cabs so two of us get a cab. I went with Fabian, Joy went with Jack, Patricia went with Jerome, Mara went with Mick anf Amber went with Alfie

_~Nina and Fabian~ Still Nina's POV_

"Thanks again for saving me. I don't know where I would be if you didn't come," I said looking into his amazingly blue eyes. I didn't realize it, but at sometime Fabian and I were holding hands.

"No problem. After all friends got to stick together, right?" Fabian said to me with his beautiful smile. My heart hurt when he said "friends'

"Ho". did you know we were in trouble?" I asked.

"We were acually going to surprise you guys by showing up, then we saw those guys with you and how you were trying to get away."

"Wow Fabian that's so sweet."

There was a silence between us. It was a comfortable silence. I wish I could kiss him but there were two problems. One he's with Joy and I'm with Jack. Second, Fabian told me earlier the driver looks a lot like a guy that works for his father. Can't his dad just give it up?

_~Patricia and Jerome~ Patricia's POV_

I can't believe I might acually like Jerome! I mean he's a slimeball. But those eyes... That hair... Those... Lips! No! Stop it Patricia! You do not like him! Oh who am I kidding yes I do. But no way in hell will he ever know that.

"Hey! Trixie!" Jerome said ripping me out of my thoughts of him.

"Huh? Oh. What do you want slimeball?" I asked in my bitchy tone to him. The only problem is it wasn't as bitchy. I hope he didn't notice it.

"Patricia? Are you alright? You seem... Less bitchy," Jerome said to me with a slight concered face. Crap.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said looking out my window.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I yelled at him.

He shut up for the rest of the ride back.

_~Mara and Mick~ Mara's POV_

Mick is so sweet. He always protects me. I was looking at him with love in my eyes.

"What?" Mick asked me with a smile.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you," I said holding his hand.

"Wow what a coincident. I was thinking about how I lucky I am to be with you."

Mick is the sweetest. What was awkward was wierd was that our driver was looking at us in his review mirror. Creeper.

_~Joy and Jack~ Joys's POV_

Jack and I rode the cab in silence. I wish I could lay my head on his stong shoulders. Kiss those soft lips. Hold his soft hands.

"So... Um... H-how are you?" Jack stuttered.

"Hm? Oh! Uh... Fine. You?"

"Good."

This is so awkward. And the driver glaring at us isn't helping either. Wait... Is that... MR. MARKS? ! ? ! Oh my God! Will Ronald give thsi up? Ugh!

_~Amber and Alfie~ Amber's POV_

Tonight was very different. What was at first a fun night turned into an almost terrible night. The guys saved our lives.

"Alfie your my hero," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah... I was thinking 'You better not do anything to my babe and baby'."

"Aw."

Soon enough we were all home. This was one night we will never forget.

**Okay. I'm going to be super busy this weekend. Tomorrow I don't have school so my mom maybe my friend and I are going shopping for my homecoming dress, then go to the homecoming football game. Saturday night I going to homecoming with a bunch of my friends. Sunday... Idk what I'm doing most likely doing my homework. I'll try to update over the weekend. PEACE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey so I've been swamped with stuff. I hate how school gets in with my fanfiction.**

**_Fabian's POV_**

Today is now Amber's five month anniversary. She told us she didn't want to go out because of the whole jerk thing before. I can't believe that these last five months went by so fast and so... Lonely. I miss Nina. This last winter has been strange. I'm just glad that it's turning into spring. It's April 7. Nina's birthday is in exactly three months. I wish I could give her an early birthday kiss. But sadly that's now Jack's job.

"Fabian! Come on you're gonna miss the cake," Nina said from my door.

"Cake?" I asked while putting my guitar away. I was writing Nina a song. To everyone else it was a song for our friendship, but to us it was so much more.

"Yeah. Amber says that if we can't celebrate outside, then the least we can do is celebrate inside," Nina said laughing at what she just said. I love her laugh.

"We walked into the living room to see everyone waiting for us.

"Well it's about time you got here," Amber said sitting up on the couch.

"Where's Trudy?" I asked walking over to the other couch and sat next to Jack.

"She went to get presents for all of us. She said she would be back soon," Amber said to us.

"I'm back!" Trudy said coming through the door.

"Ooh! Watcha get me?" Amber yelled running to her.

"Ha ha ha I got you all a whole new outfit," Trudy said holding up the bags.

We all went to our rooms to go change. I have a blue and grey t-shirt with a shirt pocket, blue jeans and grey trainers. Mick got a grey t-shirt with a faded owl on it, blue jeans and black, grey and white trainers. I walk out of my room and see that everyone else was in the living room. Jerome had on black shirt that said "Damn it! Give me a break!", blue jeanms and black and white trainers. Alfie got a grey shirt that had a clock on it and said "It's time to wake up!", blue jeans and black trainers. Jack got a white shirt that had a mustache on it and said "Volcom Refined", blue jeans and black and white trainers. I saw the girls. Joy got a purple flutter tee, blue skinny jeans and black flats. Patricia got the same in grey, blue skinny jeans and black trainers. Mara also has the same shirt but in orange, light blue jeans and black flip flops. Amber got the same shirt in pink, blue shorts, a silver ring, a necklace with an A on it, flower earrings and black flats. Nina had the same shirt in blue, blue skinny jeans , blue toms. She was also wearing the necklace I gave her on Christmas.

"Hey girls! We're matching!" Amber squealed. All the girls laughed.

"Yeah. hey let's start cutting the cake," Alfie said already heading to the table where the cake was.

We all got a piece of cake and watched a movie. After a while we all fell asleep. I had the most amazing dream. As did everyone else.

_~Fabian's Dream~_

_I was in an Open field. It was at sunset and the the colors mixed perfectly._

_"Fabian!" Someone yelled from behind me._

_I turned around and see Nina running towards me._

_"Nina!" I yelled while running towards her. _

_When I got to her I picked her up and spun her around with her hair falling across her shoulders. She was wearing a duct purple dress with a matching color flower in her hair. She was wearing gold eye shadow, black mascara, brown/black eye liner and a light pink lip stain. She was picture perfect. After I put her down I hugged her. It felt amazing having her head rest against my chest. I rested my head against hers. I was able to smell green apples. This is exactly where I was to be. I love her so much._

_"Fabian. This is so beautiful!" Nina said looking at the scenery._

_"Yeah it is," I said just looking at her beautiful features. She saw me staring._

_"What?" she asked smiling._

_"You look amazing."_

_"Thanks. So do you."_

_Nina wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest again. I placed my hand on her head making sure she would never leave me. She looks up at me and started to lean up. I started to lean down closing my eyes._

**_Beep Beep Beep_**

Stupid alarm clock!

_~Nina's Dream~ ~Nina's POV~_

_I was in an open field. It was sunset. The colors looked amazing. I turn around and see a boy with brown hair in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I looked closer and realized it was Fabian._

_"Fabian!" I yelled running to him._

_He turned around and saw him wearing a guitar pick necklace and a silver ring._

_"Nina!" Fabian yelled running to me._

_He picked me up and spun me around. He smiled as I giggled the whole time. When he put me down I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. I felt his head rest on top on mine. I smelt his foresty scent again. Even after all this time I'm still in love with it. I love him so much. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful scenery._

_"Fabian. This is so beautiful," I said in awe._

_"Yeah it is," he said looking at me. I noticed him staring at me._

_"what?" I asked smiling._

_"You look amazing."_

_"Thanks. So do you."_

_I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest again. He placed his hand on my head making me feel so safe and protected. I looks up at him and started to lean up. He started to lean down closing his eyes._

**_Beep beep beep_**

Stupid clock!

**Hey sorry for the wait. Right now I'm super pissed. I accidently deleted all my songs and games off of my Itouch and I'm pissed. It will take forever to get them all back. Anyway review! PEACE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey so I'm back. I'll get rid of that authors note. These are their dreams. You rock! Enjoy! These dreams are going to be very important later on.**

_**Mick's POV**_

_I was in an open field. It was at sunset. I felt so at ease. I turned around and saw a beautiful goddess with short brown hair. She was wearing a bright red dress. Wait! That__'s Mara!_

_"Mara!" I yelled._

_She turned around and saw me. She and I both started to run to each other. When we finally reached each other I picked her up bridal-style and spinned her around. I smiled as she giggled in my arms. She had black mascara and eye liner, red lip stain and a tan color eye shadow. She was gorgeous._

_"Mick, what's going on here? I feel so... relaxed," Mara said while looking at the open field._

_"Yeah I know. It's so weird, But you know what? I don't care. I'm here with you," I said looking straight into her eyes._

_"Mick? How did you become so... Romantic?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes._

_"I don't know."_

_She rested her head on my chest. I looked at every single little detail of her face. I looked down at her lips and then back at her eyes. The next thing we know the space between us was closing. We both closed our eyes._

**Beep beep beep**

Stupid clock!

_~Mara's Dream~_

_I was in an open field. It was at sunset. I felt so at ease._

_"Mara!" someone yelled from behind me._

_I turned around and saw Mick. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. He and I both started to run to each other. When we finally reached each other Hhe picked her up bridal-style and spinned her around. He smiled as I giggled in in his arms. She had black mascara and eye liner, red lip stain and a tan color eye shadow. She was gorgeous._

_"Mick, what's going on here? I feel so... relaxed," Mara said while looking at the open field._

_"Yeah I know. It's so weird, But you know what? I don't care. I'm here with you," I said looking straight into her eyes._

_"Mick? How did you become so... Romantic?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes._

_"I don't know."_

_I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. He looked down at my lips and then back at my eyes. The next thing we know the space between us was closing. We both closed our eyes._

**Beep beep beep**

Stupid clock!

_~Jerome's Dream~_

_I was in an open field. It was surprisingly relaxing. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl wearing a black dress. Wait. That's Patricia! She saw me and started to run to me, and I started to run to her. When we finally reached each other I picked her up and spinned her around. She had black mascara, black eye liner, dark pink eye shadow and a light pink lip stain. She was absolutly amazing. I've never felt this way about anyone. She made me feel like I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I could be my true self._

_"Jerome, what is this place? It's so beautiful," Patricia said as I put her down; her arms still around my neck and mine still around her waist._

_"I don't know, but I think I've seen something even more beautiful than this place," I said looking at her beauty._

_"What's that?" She asked as she layed her head on my chest._

_"You," I said still looking at her._

_She looked up with a smile on her face and started to lean up. I then started to lean down while also closing my eyes._

**Beep beep beep**

Stupid clock!

_~Patricia's Dream~_

_I was in an open field. It was surprisingly relaxing. I turned around and saw a handsome guy who was wearing a tan clolor v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans. Wait. That's Jerome! He saw me and I started to run to him. He then started to run in my direction. When we finally reached each other he picked me up and spinned me around. He was absolutly amazing. I've never felt this way about anyone. He made me feel like I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I could be my true self._

_"Jerome, what is this place? It's so beautiful," I said as he put me down; my arms still around his neck and his still around my waist._

_"I don't know, but I think I've seen something even more beautiful than this place," he said looking me_

_"What's that?" I asked as I layed my head on his chest._

_"You," he said still looking at me._

_I looked up with a smile on my face and started to lean up. He then started to lean down while also closing his eyes._

**Beep beep beep**

Stupid clock!

**Hey sorry for the wait. I've been busy all day. I went to work at my dad's resurant and the I have to go see my sister play in soccer. I'm also been playing my guitar latley. I'm starting to play Realize by Colbie Caillat. I have to sing it too. It's acually not that bad. Oh and I didn't make the basketball team. So more time for me to update. My choir teacher said we are able to sing the National Anthem for the varsity basketball team. I told my sister I could sing for her since she's on that team and she almost killed me. I don't think she wants me to sing. Which is fine 'cause I'm crazy shy when it comes to singing... and boys. lol. Okay. REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey so I'm going through writer's block and also I'm really lazy right now. I wish I could snap my fingers and pop my next chapter right in the screen, but I guess that would take away most of the fun. Anyways ENJOY!**

_~Alfie's Dream~_

_I was in an open field at sunset. The sun was starting to hide behind the hills; causing the colors to mixed beautifully. I turned around and saw the most beautiful blonde. She was wearing a strapless pink laced dress.I know that beautful blonde hair anywhere._

_"Amber!" I yelled._

_She turned around and was holding something in her arms. I ran to her to see the most beautiful little baby ever. The baby was a lighter dark skin color than my own and had light brown hair. I've never seen anything more beautiful. I turned to Amber to see her wearing black eye liner, a light perple eye shadow, light pink lip stain, and black mascara. I couldn't believe I was here with Amber holding our little baby._

_"Alfie can you believe this? I have never felt more relaxed," Amber said smiling at me. Her eyes were brighter than the stars that were starting to form in the sky._

_"I know what you mean. I wish this would never end," I said putting my arm around her shoulder and holing her close._

_She looked up to meet my eyes. The next thing I know we both are leaning in and closing the space between us._

**_Beep beep beep_**

Stupid clock!

_~Amber's Dream~_

_I was in an open field. It was sunset and the sun was starting to hide behind hills. I look in my arms and there's a beautiful baby in them. Their skin was a darker color than mine but a lighter color than Alfie's. The hair color was a light brunette color._

_"Amber!" I heard from behind me._

_I turned around and saw Alfie run to me. He was wearing a black layered shirt with blue jeans. When he reached me he looked at the adorable little baby and couldn't stop smiling._

_"Alfie can you believe this? I have never felt more relaxed," I said smiling at him._

_"I know what you mean. I wish this would never end," he said while putting his arm around my shoulder; pullig me close to him._

_I looked at him and met his eyes. The next thing I knew we were leaning in and closing the space between us._

**_Beep beep beep_**

Stupid clock!

_~Jack's Dream~_

_I was in an open field at sunset. This place seemed so familiar to me. I look around and see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Oh my god!_

_"Joy!" I yelled starting to run to her._

_She was wearing a strapless mint green dress._

_She turned around and saw me. Her face lit up and started to run in my direction._

_"Jack!" She yelled._

_When we finally reached each other I picked her up and spinned her around. She held on by wrapping her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist. She laughed into my neck. She had black mascara, black eye liner, tan eye shadow and a pink lip stain. I couldn't help but smile at this moment. I put her down and watched the sunset._

_"Jack. I- I love this place. It's so beautiful," Joy said putting her head against my chest._

_"Yeah it is. But not as beautiful as you," I said trying to sound romantic._

_"That was super cheesy, but I'll take it," she laughed._

_"For some reason I feel like I know this place," I said looking around._

_"I wonder why?" Joy asked still resting on my._

_I looked down at her and smiled. We both started to lean in._

**_Beep beep beep_**

Stupid clock!

_~Joy's Dream~_

_I was in an open field at sunset._

_"Joy!" I heard behind me._

_ I turned around to see Jack running up to me. He was wearing a green shirt with a cool disign on it and blue jeans._

_"Jack!" I yelled starting to run._

_When we finally reached each other he picked me up and spinned me around. I held on by wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. I laughed into his neck. I couldn't help but laugh at this moment. He put me down and watched the sunset._

_"Jack. I- I love this place. It's so beautiful," I said putting her head against my chest._

_"Yeah it is. But not as beautiful as you," he said trying to sound romantic._

_"That was super cheesy, but I'll take it," I laughed._

_"For some reason I feel like I know this place," he said looking around._

_"I wonder why?" I asked still resting on my._

_He looked down at her and smiled. We both started to lean in._

**_Beep beep beep_**

Stupid clock!

_**Nina's POV**_

I walked downstairs still thinking about that wonderful dream. When I reached the dinning table I saw a smile on every single person.

"Hey. Why is everyone all smiley?" I asked as I sat down.

"Oh... Nothing," everyone said. We didn't want to tell about our dreams because it would seem weird that we dreamt about each other.

"Hey Nina. So guess what's playing at the movie theatre," Jack said with a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Lion King 3D!" He yelled with joy.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled now smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah. I was thinking we should go see it. It's been forever!"

"Why are you excited about some kiddy show?" Patricia asked while taking a bite of her blueberry muffin.

"When Jack and I were little we would have little sleep overs and watch it all night long. When my parents died I felt like Simba and Jack was my Nala. He helped through it all. Minus the whole love parts," I said smiling at Jack.

"Awe! How sweet!" Amber squeaked.

"Yeah. I would love to go," I said still smiling.

"Hey! Maybe Joy and I can tag along! I haven't seen that movie since I was in grade school!" Fabian said.

"Yeah! A double date!" I said feeling awkward saying that.

"Alright. So how about tonight? Meet us down here at six?" Jack said still smiling.

"It's a date," Joy said looking at Jack with a soft smile.

This should be good.

**Here you go! I hope you like it. Read and REVIEW! I'm so sorry for the wait. I promise to update soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay I just have to say how I love how you guys made up little pet names for Jack and Joy. I feel like a movie star lol. Those are for like celebrity. It's kind of like Fabina or Fina. There's Jay and Jock. You choose lol. Also I found an app on the itouch where I canread fanfiction with out internet! It's called Pocket fiction. The best part... IT'S FREE! I CAN NOW READ FANFICTION AT SCHOOL! ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

Joy and I were in my room getting ready. I was wearing a purple strapless shirt with a white trim, dark blue shorts and white sandals. I had a locket and a ring on. Joy was wearing a blue dress with a small black belt, black heels with a bow on top, silver bow earrings, a silver ring and a silver balloon necklace.**(Clothes on profile.)**

"This is so weird. I mean I love Fabian. But not like you do. Why does it have to be this way?" Joy asked with a huff.

"I don't know. But we only have few more months. I just wish things could go back to the way that they were."

"Let's go. The guys will be waiting for us downstairs," Joy said opening my door.

We walked to the stairs.

"Well... Our first double date together. Excited?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Totally," Joy said with the same tone.

We walked down the stairs to find the guys at the bottom.

"Wow. You look amazing," Jack said looking at Joy.

"You look so beautiful," Fabian said looking at me.

"Thanks," we both said.

"Well let's go," Joy said standing next to Fabian.

Fabian was wearing a dark grey v-neck t-shirt, blue white wash jeans, a guitar pick necklace and black sneakers. Jack was wearing a long sleeve plaid button up shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers .We all walked towards the two taxis in front of the school. Jack and I shared one of them and Joy and Fabian had the other. The ride was very awkward. How am I suppose to talk to him anymore. We would just joke around and now... It's weird. We get to the movie theatre and the guys pay for the rides.

"Two tickets for The Lion King 3D, please," Jack asked the ticket booth guy.

"That will be $12.65," the guy said to him.

Jack paid the guy and handed me my ticket. Fabian then asked the guy the same thing and handed him his money.

"We got our tickets. So now we need our snacks," Fabian said opening the door for us.

We got one large popcorn to share, each got a small soda and a box of candy. We got in just as the movie started. It was very awkward.

_~Later~_

[TIMON]  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>What a wonderful phrase

[PUMBA]  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>Ain't no passing craze

[TIMON]  
>It means no worries<br>For the rest of your days

[TIMON AND PUMBA]  
>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata!

[TIMON]  
>Hakuna Matata!<p>

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
>[spoken] Hakuna Matata?<p>

[PUMBA]  
>[spoken] Yeah. It's our motto!<p>

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
>[spoken] What's a motto?<p>

[TIMON]  
>[spoken] Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you?<p>

[PUMBA]  
>[spoken] Those two words will solve all your problems.<p>

[TIMON]  
>[spoken] That's right. Take Pumbaa here<br>[sung] Why...when he was a young warthog

[PUMBA]  
>When I was a young warthog<p>

[TIMON]  
>[spoken] Very nice<p>

[PUMBA]  
>[spoken] Thanks.<p>

[TIMON]  
>He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal<br>He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal

[PUMBA]  
>I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned<br>And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

[PUMBA]  
>And, oh, the shame<br>[TIMON]  
>Oh, the shame!<br>[PUMBA]  
>Thought of changin' my name<br>[TIMON]  
>What's in a name?<br>[PUMBA]  
>And I got downhearted<br>[TIMON]  
>How did ya feel?<br>[PUMBA]  
>Ev'rytime that I...<p>

[TIMON]  
>[spoken] Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!<p>

[PUMBA]  
>[spoken] Oh, sorry.<p>

[TIMON AND PUMBA]  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>What a wonderful phrase  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>Ain't no passing craze

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<p>

[ALL]  
>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -

[(OLDER) SIMBA]  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<p>

[ALL]  
>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata! [repeat]

[PUMBA]  
>I say "Hakuna"<p>

[TIMON]  
>I say "Matata<p>

We all laughed at the song. That was the song I listened to whenever I was upset.

_~Later~_

[Timon:]  
>I can see what's happening<br>(What?)  
>And they don't have a clue<br>(Who?)  
>They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line<br>Our trio's down to two.  
>(Oh.)<br>[In a sarcastic mock-French accent]  
>Ze sweet caress of twilight<br>[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]  
>There's magic everywhere<br>And with all this romantic atmosphere  
>Disaster's in the air<br>[FS:]  
>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things  
>[Simba:]<br>So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me<br>[Nala:]  
>He's holding back, he's hiding<br>But what, I can't decide  
>Why won't he be the king I know he is<br>The king I see inside?  
>[Chorus:]<br>Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<br>Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are<br>[Timon:]  
>And if he falls in love tonight<br>It can be assumed  
>[Pumbaa:]<br>His carefree days with us are history  
>[Timon and Pumbaa:]<br>In short, our pal is doomed

I looked over Jack's shoulder and met Fabian's eyes. I could feel the love tonight. To bad I couldn't show it to the world.

_~Later~_

The movie was over and we walked out the theatre. Jack gave me a kiss on the cheek while Fabian kissed Joy on the hand.

"Well... This was... Fun," I said trying to get rid of the awkward moment. It didn't work.

"Hey it's getting late," Joy said.

We got two cabs and rode back home. The ride was exactly the same. This was interesting. I hope we do this again soon... NOT!

We got home and went to our rooms to go to bed. I walked up to my bed room; trying hard to not waking up Amber.

'NINA!" Amber yelled.

"What?" I whined.

"Tell me everything!" She squeaked.

"It was super awkward. Let's just keep it at that," I said covering my face with my sheets.

"Fine tomor- OW! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Amber yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked jumping up.

"I don't kn- OW!"

What's wrong with Amber?

**There you have it. What's wrong with Amber? Why is she in so much pain? Wait to see. Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey sorry for the wait. ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

Soon everyone was in our room. Trudy called an ambulence seven minutes ago and is on their way.

"Sweetie calm down. The anmbulence is on its way," Trudy said rubbing Amber's back.

Soon enough the paramedics came. They picked up Amber and left. I got to go with them so I can tell them what happened.

"I got home from the movies with my friends. When I got to my room Amber and I started talking when all of a sudden she started to feel a terrible pain in her stomach," I said to the paramedic.

We got to the hospital and went to emergency room. I had to wait in the waiting room. Soon enough everyone was with me.

"How's Amber?" Alfie asked while panicking.

"Alfie calm down. I don't know anything yet."

Right after I said that the doctor came through the doors.

"How's Amber?" Alfie asked still worried.

"She's fine it was just a contractions. It's completely normal. She's not having the baby just yet. But this means it's coming soon," he said.

All of us were so relieved to know this.

"Can we see her?" Mick asked standing from his chair.

"Of course."

We all ran to her room. We saw her in her bed. The walls were white and boring.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" Alfie asked while holding Amer's hand.

"I'm fine. And so is the baby."

"You gave a real scare there," Trudy said.

"Yeah it scared me too," Amber said.

"Miss Millington will be staying overnight for a few more tests," the doctor said to us.

We left after the doctor said that we had to leave.

"Alfie she'll be home tomorrow. Don't worry," Patricia said as we walked through the door of Anubis house.

"I know, but she's all alone," Alfie said with a frown.

"The doctor said she'll be back before we even wake up tomorrow," Jack said.

With that we got ready for the day.

"Hey Nina! I was wondering if we could go for a walk after lunch today," Jack asked me when I left my room.

"Sure. We haven't really talked together since... Well you know," I said remembering the day when Joy broke up with him.

"Yeah. I saw a cool park we can go to. Remember all the times I would push you on the swings?"

"I miss those good old days. Everything was so much easier back then."

"Tell me about it."

"I have to go. Jerome wants me to help him sneak in the school and set up a few traps for the teacher."

"Jack!"

"What? I'm not setting them up I'm just opening the doors."

"Don't hurt yourself."

With that Jack left. Little did we know that someone was listening to our conversation.

_**Fabian's POV**_

Their going on a date! Like a real date! Ugh! Jack knows I love her! He's starting to steal her away from me!

"Hey Fabian. What are you doing?" Joy asked as she walked up behind me.

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Okay?"

"Hey! Do you want to go to the park with me after lunch today?"

"Uh... Sure. Sounds fun."

"Great see you then."

I don't care how close Nina and Jack are. Nina is still my one and only love.

**Oh boy. A jealous Fabian can't be good. Review! Let's try to get 340 to 350 reviews. Luvs you guys! PEACE! Winter break here I come!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey so this is a chapter. I'm tryinmg to make this story good for you. I'm now sick, tomorrow is Christmas, I'm trying to earn all my money back. Oh I'm up to over $200.00 so if the person who stole my money that night is reading this... SUCK IT! I had to say that. Sorry about that anyways ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I got ready for my date with Jack. Ugh that's so gross to say and think. I was wearing a navy and white dress with a white cardugan, navy blue flats, a silver ring, heart necklace, charm bracelet and heart earrings. I meet Jack at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a white beanie, a aqua shirt that said Smells Like Sunday, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hey," Jack said when I got to him.

"Hey," I said back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Totally!" I said and we were off.

We walked over to the park since it was only five blocks away. When we got to the park Jack and I went straight to the swings. I sat on one of the seats while Jack started to push me from behind. This is how it used to be when we were younger where Jack and I could just goof off and have fun. This was the first I felt accually happy since the whole break up.

"Hey Nini? Do you ever think everything will go back to the way things were?" Jack asked as he stopped pushing me and sitting on the swing closest to me.

"I sure hope so. I really want to kiss Fabian again and hug him like I used to."

"I feel the same about Joy."

_~Meanwhile~_

**_Fabian's POV_**

I was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Joy to come down. Nina ans Jack already left. I was wearing a blue V-neck tee-shirt, light blue jeans, grey converse and my guitar pick necklace. I was pissed at the thought of Nina and Jack going on a date. Where the hell is Joy? Just then Joy came down the stairs. She was wearing belted solid angel chiffon, dark blue jeans, brown flats, key charm short necklace, marcasite heart ring, guess puffy heart earrings and double heart tag sterling silver bracelet. She looked beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as Nina.

"Hey! You ready?" Joy asked with a nice smile.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I said taking her arm.

Joy and I walked to the park laughing and goofing off. Soon enough we saw Jack picking up Nina and spinnignher around. She was laughing and smiling her beautiful smile. I love her so much! I turned to see Joy frowning at the sight. Before I could say anything Nina and Jack saw us.

_**Nina's POV**_

Jack finally put me down.

"Your sure you're okay," Jack said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," I said smiling.

I looked over and I saw Joy and Fabian. I got a pinch of jealousy seeing them together. Jack and I walked over to them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Jack asked them with some jealousy in his tone.

"Just hanging out. Nothing else," Joy said mostly to Jack.

"What are you guys doing here," Fabian said straight to me.

"Just hanging out. Jack was trying to cheer me up," I said straight into Fabian's eyes.

After I said that he seemed to get less stiff after I said that. Was he jealous? Did he think I was on a date with Jack?

"Uh... Fabian? C-can I talk to you alone for a sec?" I asked him with a soft smile.

"S-sure," Fabian said walking behind me.

We walked to a huge tree so Jack and Joy couldn't hear us.

"Fabian, why are you here?" I asked him.

"I just thought Joy and I could come down here."

"Fabian. Tell me the truth," I said crossing my arms.

"Okay! Okay. I thought you and Jack were on a date and I know we're just friends, but I don't care because I'm still madly in love with you-" Fabian said but stopped after what he just said.

"Y-you're still love me?" I asked with a huge grin.

Fabian smiled back. We started to lean in. Our lips finally met after all those torturing months. It was better than any of the others. I could feel sparks and firework go off all around me. I felt Fabian pulled me in closer into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself even closer into him. I felt his tongue flick my bottom lip wanting entrance. I gladly opened my mouth to let him in. We were like that for about two minutes. I've missed his soft lips. I trailed my finger nails across his scalp. He made a low growl noise that made me melt even more into his arms. We finally separated. I looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes. The same eyes I fell in love with the second I saw him after I bumped into Patricia that first day.

"Wow," I said in awe.

"That was... Amazing," Fabian replied.

"You two looked really into it," Jack said behind us.

We turned around seeing our "dates" smiling at us. Fabian and I started to laugh and released each other. I want it to be like this all the time. Why does his father have to hate me? Don't you want better for your childeren? Don't you want what's best? Ugh I hate this! After we all stopped laughing we decided to go home. This was the first good day since the break ups. I just wish I could feel this way all the time.

**There you have it! I'm sorry for the wait. You know if I didn't have writers block I would be updatig much faster. I'm proud that this chapter is long. I'll try to update soon. PEACE!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey** **thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome! ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Amber is now seven months along. She's been getting false contractions. The doctor told us a fancey word for it, but I can't remember. Anyway it's now June 12; which means two more months until Mr. Rutter comes back. Joy calls him "Mr. Ruder" trying to get me to laugh. We've acually became really good friends in the last seven months. It still kills me when I see her and Fabian together, but i can tell its killing her as well seeing me with Jack. I'm still wooried what he will say once we confront him. Will he give up? Will he send me back to America? Will he disinherit Fabian? I don't know. I love Fabian. I really do. If ever said "I love you" to Jack I would be lying. I do love him- just not in that way._

_~Nina_

I closed my diary and put it away before anyone could read it. School was over, but I can't remember anything with everything that has happened. Amber walked into the room. Her stomach was _huge! _She looked like the baby could come anyday now.

"What were you just doing?" Amber asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The past seven months. Only two more months..."

"Yeah I know," Amber said looking down at her stomach while rubing it.

"Do you think we're ready?" I asked thinking about Mr. Rutter.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Amber said with a small smiling.

"What are you smiling about? What are you talking about about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Mr. Rutter. What are you talking about?"

"The baby!"

"Oh wow!" We both started to laugh.

Alfie came in to check on Amber. They are so cute together. I wish Fabian and I could be like that. Calm down Nina only two more months. I left the room so they could have a little alone time. I walked downstairs to find Jack talking to his mom on the phone.

"Hey," I said with a little smile.

"Hey. Do you want to talk to mom?"

"Sure."

**(Mom- Bold, Nina- Italic)**

**Hello? Jack? Are you still there?**

_No, it's Nina._

**Oh! Hello sweetheart! How are you?**

_I doing okay, mom._

**We all miss you! Jack told me what happened. I'm so sorry honey.**

_It's fine._

**That Mr. Rutter needs to be taught a lesson.**

_Yeah. Well I have to go now. Bye._

**Bye sweets. I'll talk to you soon.**

I handed the phone back to Jack. I walked outside to get some fresh air. I found Fabian sitting on the stone fence; deep in thought.

"Hey," I said making him jump.

"Oh Nina it's just you. I thought you were someone else."

"Who did you think I was?"

"The jerk himself."

I laughed at his remark about his father.

"May I join you?"

"Please sit."

I climbed onto the fence.

"So what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"The past seven months."

"Yeah me too. Do you think we will win?"

"I do hope so..."

Just then Fabian's phone rang.

"Hello? What! Really? Okay I'll tell them."

"Who was that?" I asked worriedly.

"My mum... My dad is back and on his way here."

**Finally! Okay now listen I'm sorry for the wait, but I have schoolwork to do, I'm leaving for New York in two weeks and I am f***ing stressed out! And yes I'm finishing all my stories. I'm going through writer's block! Oh and DON'T F***ING THREATEN ME! Someone threatened me saying they will stop following my story if I don't update! You don't know my life! I'm busy all the time! YOur lucky I was able to update! I'm not gonna say your name out because I'm not mean like that, but don't threaten me because that is a jerky move. I LUV THE REST OF YOU! And also the other person. PEACE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay so I'm back. I'm sorry for the wait. My boyfriend and I broke up because he moved away and we don't like long distance, but he is still my best friend. Thanks for all the comments they made me feel great. I LUV YOU GUYS!**

_**Nina's POV**_

Fabian and I ran into the house to warn everyone.

"Guys! My dad is back and is on his way here now!" Fabian yelled as we ran through the door.

Everyone came running into the room with shocked faces.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"You heard him! Mr. Rutter is on his way here!" I yelled at all of them.

"What do we do?" Jack asked with a worried look.

"How about you get out of the hallway! The hallway is no place for loitering!" Victor yelled from his office.

We all walked into the living room to discuss the situation. Fabian and I sat on the love seat. Jack sat on the arm next to me while Joy sat on other arm next to Fabian. Mara and Patricia sat on the couch across from us while Mick sat on the arm next to Mara and Jerome sat on the arm next to Patricia. Amber sat in the arm chair with Alfie standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"What do we do?" Amber asked while rubbing her stomach.

"We stand up to him," Fabian said standing up looking firm and fierce.

I love him so much!

"It's nine against one. We can win this!" I yelled.

"Actually it's eleven against one including my mum and uncle Ade."

"Actually eleven and a half," Amber said rubbing her stomach.

We all smiled remembering that Amber does have a little child in her stomach. Just then the door flew open with a bang. We all looked around and saw Mr. Rutter standing there with a serious look.

"So how are the couples going here?" He asked still looking serious.

"Terrible," Joy, Jack, Fabian, and I said at the same time.

"And why is that?" He asked without sounding shocked.

"Why do you think Ron?" Fabian said with a scowl.

Since when did Fabian start calling his dad by his first name?

"Don't call me by my first name young man!"

"Why?" Fabian yelled.

"Look. We don't like this one bit! We want to be with the ones we love!" Joy yelled getting us back on track.

"You can, but the cost is that Fabian will be disinherited."

"Then so be it!"

"Yeah! Fabian can live with me!" Mick said now standing.

"Fine! But this isn't the end!" Mr. Rutter said before leaving.

The door closed with a slam. We all cheered with triumphant. That is exept for Fabian. He walked out of the house looking upset. Jack, Joy, and I all walked out to check up on him. We found him in the backyard sitting on the wooden fence.

"Fabian what's wrong? We beat your dad," I said sitting next to him.

"No we didn't. Didn't you hear him? 'But this isn't the end'. He's going back. And I don't know what he will do," Fabian said looking worried.

"Then we will be ready for him," Jack said looking determined.

"He has no power over us anymore," Joy said with a stern voice.

"Everything will be alright. I promise," I said looking him in the eyes.

Fabian gave me a small smile that quickly turned back into a frown. What was Mr. Rutter going to do now?

**Here you go! I can't believe I finally got this chapter in! FINALLY! I'm working on all the other stories as we speak! Don't worry I'm back! Review please! And be nice! Please. LUV YA ALL! PEACE!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay so I've kinda been busy this summer... Getting over my ex which I did! HALLELUJAH! My best friend set me up with an amazing guy who I actually like so much better than my old boyfriend. Also I'm getting ready for my junior year. I'm trying hard to update. I'm so happy how everyone still reads my stories. ENJOY!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

It's been a week since we confronted my father. Everyone thinks it's all better, but only I know what my father is like. He won't give up. I feel he is planning something. I looked over at Amber and Alfie who were sitting on the couch infront of the window. She and Alfie were looking at some baby magazines for cribs, changing tables, and high chairs. I can't believe in only two more months we will have a little fashionista or prankster crawling around. I looked to my right to see Nina texting Nicki about the past week. She and I have been doing great. The time we've been seporated is when we are asleep and in the bathroom. She has been so helpful the past seven months. I just wish my dad could see her the way everyone else does. Trudy walked in from the kitchen and brought Amber some ginger ale. Trudy has been so supportive with the whole baby and everything. I have also noticed that she and Uncle Ade have been getting really close lately. I look at Nina smiling. She turned to me to show me a picture of a man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He had like brown hair with light blue eyes, and the same smile as Nina. The woman next to him looked to be the same age with light blonde hair and green eyes. they were holding a little baby who looked to be a few months old. He had green eyes and the and the mans smile.

"This is my nephew, Caleb. The man is my older brother Bobby. He took care of all of us after our parents died. the woman is Melody, his wife. Bobby had trouble with relationships. He would always get hurt, either they cheated on him or lied to him. I never thought there would be a girl good enough for him, but then he met Melody at our state fair two years ago and they really hit it off. They've been together ever since."

"He looks like your brother. You and Bobby have the same smile."

"We have our fathers smile. Tyler has our mothers smile."

"You miss them, don't you?" I asked looking at her while scooting a little closer to her.

"Yeah. The first year without them I would wake up screaming for my mom. Only Bobby would come in," she said looking like she was about to cry.

"Where was your Gran?"

"She had to work at night because Bobby had to go to school. My Gran wouldn't let him drop out. He thought the best way to help out was to stop going to school and to help around the house."

"Nina! I need your help!" Amber yelled from across the room.

Nina got up to go see what Amber needed. I'm guessing she needed her opinion on the crib or something.

"It's ten O' clock! You have five minutes and then I wasnt to hear a pin drop!" Victor yelled from the other room.

We all ran to our rooms going to bed.

_**Nina's POV**_

I don't know how it happened but somehow I've made it downstairs without knowing how I did. I must have slept walk. All of a sudden I heard voices in the living room. I listened closer to find out who it is. Joy and Fabian.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Joys asked in a loud whisper.

"No one will know," Fabian said back.

I didn't here anything after that. I opened the door to see them kissing. I couldn't believe it! I ran up the stairs crying. Fabian and Joy.

**There you have it. I'm so excited! I can't wait for this story to end. I hope you liked it! PEACE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry! I've been crazy busy with school, boyfriend, family, and life. I won't go into details with everything. I'm updating as soon as I can. ENJOY!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I had the strangest dream last night. I was in the living room with Joy and we kissed. Strange.

I walked into the dining room only to get slapped in the face by Amber.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelped while rubbing my cheek.

"For being a lying cheat!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb! Nina saw you and Joy last night."

"Wait. That wasn't just a weird dream? I kissed Joy! ?" I yelled in shock.

Joy just then came into the room right behind me.

"Guys you will never guess what I dreamt about last night. It was so weird," she said laughing.

"You and me kissed."

"Whoa! How did you know?" Joy asked confused.

"Because it really happened! I thought it was a dream too."

"WE KISSED? !"

"wait you two didn't kiss on purpose?" Amber asked.

"NO! I love Nina!"

"And I love Jack!"

"I need to go see Nina."

I ran up the stairs into the girls corridors and to Nina's room. I got to the door only to run right into it. It's locked.

"Nina? Nina it's Fabian. I need to talk to you." I said through the door.

I listened for any movement, but all I heard was her sniffling.

"Nina please. I didn't mean to kiss her. Joy and I were under some trance-"

Wait. We were both having the same dreams? Both slept walked into the living room and kissed? Something doesn't add up. I ran to my room grabbed my coat and out the front door. I got a taxi and it went to my house. My father has gone to far. Having Nina dream up a random dream about our future and having his people spy one thing but making me kiss one of my best friends in front of the love of my life is not okay. I got out of the cab and ran to my front door.

I found my father in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"You are a monster!" I yelled at him.

"Good morning son. How did you sleep last night?" He asked nonchalant.

"I cannot believe you did this to me! You are the worst father in history! I can't believe I have to call you dad! You made me kiss my best friend and what's worst is you made me kiss her in front of Nina! Nina is who I love! Nina is who I want to be with! Why can't you accept that?" I screamed.

"Son, you will understand when you're older. Nina is not for you. She is supposed to go back to America in the summer. What you supposed to do during those three months apart?"

"We wouldn't be apart. I would go visit her in America and meet all her friends and her family. We would also text, call, video message, and email the entire three months."

As soon as I said that my mother walked into the kitchen.

"What is with all the screaming around here?" She asked.

"Dad used the machine again and causing me and Joy to sleepwalk and kiss right in front of Nina."

"Robert is this true?"

"Yes."

I cannot believe you. How could you do this to our son? All he wants is to be with a girl that he cares very much. How can you not accept that?"

"He needs to start thinking about his future. A farm girl will not look good to other professionals."

"She is more than just a farm girl. She's smart, beautiful, and can light up a room just by walking into it."

"Son, she is all that you say but she's not right for our family."

"I can't believe you!" I yelled before turning back to the door.

Just before I open the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my mother.

"Don't give up son. I have an idea to change his mind."

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"I can't tell you, but trust me it'll work," She said it before opening the door to let me out.

She gave me a kiss on my forehead and called me another cab. I got back to the house within ten minutes, and as soon as I walked through the door I was attacked with questions by the whole house. Except for one person. Nina. I hope I get the chance to explain this to her.

_**NINA'S POV**_

I can't do this anymore. I can't tell anyone of what I'm going to do next.

**What is Nina going to do? What's Mrs. Rutter's plan? Stay tuned. Thanks so much for staying with me this long! You guys are the best readers ever! PEACE!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not posting. Things have been kinda crazy here lately. And I have been going to some stuff, but I'm back and I'm going to finish all my stories if it kills me. ENJOY!**

**Mrs. Rutter's**** POV**

I walked over to where I found Robert sitting in his study working on his documents.

"I cannot believe you. He is our son," I said spinning his chair so he was facing me.

"He needs to think what is best."

"Robert. I know you want what's best for him, but you also have to think about what makes him happy."

He sat quietly before I spoke again.

"I don't want them running away like we did. Remember?"

"That was a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter. I was just like Nina. Your father didn't approve of me and we ran away to be together. Why don't you want them together?"

He stood up. "I don't know. Maybe because I worry they might want to go back to America and start a new life there, and forget about England."

This was the first time I had seen him this upset.

"Darling, you know no matter what he will always remember his roots. He loves you and wants you to be proud of him. And Nina, well, he's proud to have her by his side. But the more you push him like this the sooner it will be before he's gone and we never hear from him again"

Robert was silent for a while.

"Maybe I have been pushing him too much. Maybe it's time to stop acting like my father and be the father Fabian has always needed."

"Exactly. Now shall we go to his school to tell them together?" I asked grabbing my coat out go the closet.

"We shall. And darling?" He asked as we got to the door.

I looked at him to see what he was going to say.

"You were right," he smiled.

"I always am," I said as I closed the door and walked towards the car.

**There ya go! My next chapter will come soon I promise! Please review! PEACE!**


End file.
